Basic Instinct
by Starlight Gundam
Summary: A survival/adventure/action/romance between Quatre and Relena. The twenty third part is now up. ITS FINALLY FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah, thats right, the survival story that was carried far beyond the survival part now had ended, except if I make an ep
1. Basic Instinct, Part 1

Basic Instinct  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"What now," sighed Relena as she shuffled some papers on her desk.  
So far today she had settled down four angry people, signed two agreements,  
sat through three meetings, and had delivered one speech. It wasn't  
even noon yet.  
  
She had been pulled out of her work by a loud knocking on her  
door. She rubbed her throbbing temples and stood up. The person didn't  
stop knocking and the repeated banging went right in time with the pounding  
of her headache.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," she said hoarsly. The knocking didn't  
stop and she was growing very annoyed. "I said I'm coming."  
  
She opened the door rather abruptly and there stood a sheepish  
looking Duo Maxwell. He had joined the Preventers shortly after the   
Eve Wars.  
  
"Uh, hi Relena," he smile cheerfully. "Lady Une needs to talk  
to you."  
  
"Alright, thanks Duo, I'll get over there as soon as I finish  
the paper I'm doing."  
  
"Ok, I'll let her know, oh, and Relena, try to relax, you're   
working to much." She smiled thankfully to him and nodded. Whistling  
he made his way back to his office. They had intercoms, but they liked  
to talk face to face which was one of the reasons Relena liked working  
in the preventer base. Everyone was like family.  
  
An hour later she set the completed paper down. Rubbing her  
forehead, she stood up and streached. One more colonies problems taken  
care of.  
  
She made her way down to Lady Une's office. Stopping occasionaly  
to say hi to one person or another.  
  
Knocking on the door, she went into Une's office. Une was busy  
on the phone, but she motioned with one hand for Relena to take a seat.  
  
As she waited for Lady Une to finish talking, Relena looked around  
the room. It had a quiet atmosphere, like the lady who used it. The  
walls were a deep navy and white curtains fluttered at the windows. The  
chairs were the lightest blue and made a nice contrast to the mahogany  
floor and desk. A couple of fern plants made the room very attractive.  
  
Finally the phone call was complete.  
  
Lady Une turned and looked at her weary companion. "Hello, Relena,  
how have you been?" Relena smiled, the older woman had become her friend  
since the day Libra had exploded.  
  
"Not too bad, its been a very busy day."  
  
"You mean morning," Lady Une laughed, "it just now turned noon.  
  
"True, although it seems longer," Relena replied. She sank back  
further into the chair.  
  
"I called you in here to talk about a trip to Washington D.C to  
arrange an agreement with the President."  
  
"Sounds ok, when am I to leave?" asked Relena.  
  
"Two days from today."  
  
"Ok, well I have a million papers to do before I get home, and  
I have to squeeze lunch in there somehow."  
  
"Ok, I'll talk to you later then."  
  
Relena stood up and walked out the door. Deciding she didn't  
have time for lunch she went straight to her office, ignoring the rumbling  
of her stomach.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Relena checked in her baggage and headed for her gate. She was  
surprised to see Quatre waiting there.   
  
"Hi Relena, Lady Une asked me if I would like to take a flight  
with you to D.C. since I have some business there. If thats ok with you  
that is."  
  
"Its fine Quatre, in fact its great. I haven't seen you in the  
longest time and since its a private jet there usually isn't anyone to  
talk to." She gave him one of her bright smiles and they boarded the   
plane.  
  
As the small jet took off Relena felt her breath catch. She had  
never like take offs. Quatre noticed and squeezed her hand. She smiled  
greatfully.  
  
Finally they were in the sky and flying and Relena was able to  
relax.   
  
"So what have you been doing lately," asked Quatre. They were  
about three hours into the flight and passing over Northern Montana.   
  
"Work," replied Relena simply and then she laughed. Quatre joined  
her, his own rich laugh echoing off the walls.  
  
Suddenly the plane lurched, cutting their laughter short.   
  
"What was that," asked Relena.  
  
"Probably just some turbulance." Sure enough, when they looked  
outside they saw that they were surrounded by dark, angry looking clouds.  
Lightning flashed every now and then, some too close for comfort.  
  
The plane lurched again and sent Quatre straining against his  
seatbelt. The plane was slightly tilted down, like they were landing.  
He pressed his intercom.  
  
"Hey, is everything alright up there? It feels like we're landing."  
Quatre waited for the reply to come. It didn't.  
  
"What the.." he said, then got up and burst through the cockpit  
door. The pilot was sitting in the chair. A foul burning odor was picked  
up by Quatre's sensitive nose. It smelled like burning flesh. The pilot  
had been electrocuted.  
  
He grabbed the controls, but quickly let go after he was shocked.  
They wouldn't work.  
  
He rushed back to Relena and threw her on the ground, sheilding  
her with his body.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked, the fear showing in her voice.  
  
"We're going to crash, close your eyes." The plane tilted furthur  
down and Quatre saw all of his past memories, the flashed before his eyes  
and soon stinging tears were dropping down his face. Relena didn't cry  
all her tears had dried up.   
  
Then, they heard a splash. Water started gushing in through the  
weakened seams. They hit the bottom of the lake with a lurch. Quatre  
jumped right up and started for the exit.  
  
"Come on Relena, we only have a few seconds before the plane   
fills with water." She got up, shaking from the sudden dizziness. She  
made her way over to Quatre. He grabbed her and then kicked open the  
window exit. Water flooded in and Relena had no time to scream. She  
gulped a huge breath and Quatre pulled her out.  
  
Kicking furiously Quatre drove for the surface. The brighter  
sheen on the waters top called to him menacingly and he was losing oxygen  
and strength fast. Relena tried to kick, but the fear and panic that  
was coursing through her body had paralyzed her. She could only hope  
Quatre would reach the top before she ran out of air.  
  
Finally, with a mighty splash, Quatre burst through the surface.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
He drew in a deep breath and felt the air joyously come into his  
lungs. He paddled for the shore with the little energy he had left.  
  
What seemed like hours later, he finally reached the sandy banks  
of the lake. He drew Relena up onto the shore after him and looked to  
check how she had fared.  
  
Relena had passed out through everything, but she was still breathing.  
He sighed, relieved. Then exhaustion took over and sank into a deep sleep.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
When he awoke, the clouds had cleared away and it was night. He  
looked up at the sky and saw billions of stars. More than you could normally  
see from Earth.  
  
He then remembered where he was and quickly turned to check on  
Relena, she was still out.  
  
But as he looked, she stirred and opened her eyes.  
  
Looking up, all Relena could see was a blur. Then her vision  
cleared and she could see Quatre.  
  
"Quatre, where are we?" she asked, clearly confused.  
  
"We crashed Relena, we're somewhere in Montana I'm guessing."  
Relena gasped. She sat up and it felt like every bone in her body was  
broken.  
  
Quatre himself was pretty sore. Suddenly Relena pointed to his  
leg.  
  
"Quatre, what happened?" she asked. His leg was bloody, and from  
where she was sitting, it looked as if it had been badly broken. He looked  
down and noticed. As soon as he noticed it, it felt as if there were  
a thousand bees stinging him at once.  
  
"I can't believe I didn't notice this, it must of happened while  
we crashed. Well, if Heero can do it, I guess I can." He sat and grabbed  
a hold of it. Then with a resounding crack it snapped into place. Relena  
winced, she could almost feel the pain herself.  
  
Quatre on the other hand passed out. Relena rushed over to him,  
"Quatre, wake up." But he didn't. She pressed her hand against his forehead  
and drew it back sharply, it was burning!   
  
She rushed to the side of the lake and tore off a piece of her  
skirt. She soaked it in the water, then she preceded to use it, rubbing  
down Quatre's burning skin.  
  
Finally he cooled. Relena sat there, not knowing what to do.   
She did know one thing though. She was parched. From common sense she  
knew she couldn't drink the lakes water though. Deciding Quatre would  
be ok if she left him, she decided to go look for something to drink.  
  
The lake was surrounded by a pine forest and she could see pretty   
well through the tall trees. Slowly she made her way across the pine  
needled ground. About half a mile out, she thought she heard something.  
  
A tiny trickle of flowing water was coming from her right. In  
her joy she ran towards it. A small brook flowed through the forest.  
  
Somehow she remembered that flowing water was ok to drink. Silently  
thanking her science teacher, she scooped up a mouthfull and drank up  
the crystal clear liquid.  
  
After she had her full she remembered about Quatre. Which brought  
up another problem, how was she going to get the water back to him.  
  
She sat there for awhile, trying to think of a way to carry the  
water.  
  
"Come on Relena, you're supposed to be able to solve all problems,  
surely you can solve this one," she told herself. Then she had an idea,  
ripping the bottom half of her skirt off, she soaked it in the water,  
praying the idea would work. Finally when it was soaking, she made her  
way back to camp. As she broke through to the beach, a very angry Quatre  
was struggling to stand.  
  
"Quatre what are you doing," she asked, surprising him. He turned  
around and crumpled to the ground.  
  
"Where have you been? You had me worried to death," he shouted  
at her. Growing angry Relena shouted right back at him.  
  
"I was getting water so we wouldn't dehydrate. How was I supposed  
to know you would wake up before I got back?" She threw the sopping  
material at him and sat down fuming.  
  
Quatre picked it up and stared at her. Not quite knowing what  
to say after her temper tantrum. He had never seen her angry before.  
  
He lifted the material to his lips and sucked the moisture out  
of it, glad for every drop that slid down his dry throat.  
  
"Look Relena," he said after he had finished "drinking", "I was  
worried about you, I didn't mean to make you mad."  
  
"I know Quatre, I'm sorry for blowing up at you, but I'm kinda  
under some stress right now," she answered.  
  
"I completely understand," he replied and then started laughing.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" she asked him.  
  
"Oh, nothing," he replied. But secretly inside he was wondering  
at the absurdity of it all, he had always had a crush on Relena, now he  
was stuck in the middle of nowhere, alone with her.  
  
They sat in silence, then gradually, both fell asleep.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It was morning when they woke up, and the sun was shining brightly  
in the sky. It was almost like a normal day.   
  
"But its not a normal day," thought Relena wryly. She was stranded  
in the middle of nowhere with only an injured Gundam pilot.  
  
Quatre was thinking along the same lines. He had only a Vice-Foreign  
Minister with him, and he was injured.   
  
"Well, before we do anything, I need to dive down and get any  
supplied off the plane that I can," he announced out loud. Relena looked  
at him shocked.  
  
"And how are you going to do that," she asked, "you have a broken  
leg."  
  
"I'll manage," he replied evenly. Standing up he shakely made  
his way to the lakes edge. Dropping in he swam out to about where he  
thought the plane had sunk to.  
  
"But its almost 25 feet down," called Relena, but to no avail,  
he was already underneath water.  
  
Quatre opened his eyes in the murky depths and looked for the  
plane, finally he spotted the tail potruding in front of him about 5 feet  
away.  
  
He rose to the surface. Catching his breath he contemplated on  
what he was going to do now. Taking in a lung full of air, he dived.  
  
Scrambling into the plane he could feel his head pounding with  
lack of air. He broke open one of the compartments that held the air  
pieces for when cabin pressure changed.  
  
He slipped it over his head and gulped for air. None came, growing  
scared he tried again. This time he got a faint breathful of air.  
  
"Thank Allah," he thought. He started searching around the small  
cabin for something they could use. Grabbing a couple of cushions, he  
pushed them out the plane door to where they would float to the top of   
the lake.  
  
He looked in the cupboards and found some of the ridiculously  
small mixed snacks they gave out during flights, deciding these were  
better than nothing, he put them in a plastic bag and attached it to one  
of his beltloops.  
  
An emergency medical kit was always kept on the plane so he grabbed  
it too. Finally one other thing caught his eye, a sharp knife that was  
used in case something needed to be cut.  
  
Finding no more he made his way to the open door with the findings  
in hand. As soon as he was out, he pulled off his oxygen mask and started  
to frantically kick for the surface.  
  
Relena meanwhile was about to dive in the water after him. She  
had seen some plane cushions come up, but that was five minutes ago, and  
Quatre still hadn't appeared. Just as she was about to dive down, she  
saw bubbles and then Quatre surfaced.   
  
She swam to him, pushing one of the cushions for him to hold on  
to and rest.  
  
They swam in silence pushing the meager findings of Quatre with  
them.  
  
When they reached the surface it was all Quatre could do not to  
collapse from exhaustion and pain in his leg.  
  
A couple minutes later, Relena could feel her stomach growl. She  
was starving.  
  
"Hey Quatre, you didn't happen to find any food did you," she  
asked hopefully.  
  
"Just a bag of those mixed snack packets."  
  
"Anything is better than nothing, can I have one?" she asked.  
He nodded and tossed one to her. Then he grabbed one for himself, ignoring  
his brain telling him that they shouldn't waste the food when they had  
no idea of when they would be found. But he was hungry, so he ignored  
logic for once.  
  
They eat what little they had in silence. Finally Relena spoke.  
  
"When do you think we will be found?"  
  
"I really wish I knew," he replied. "I have a tracker on me,  
but the water ruined it. I have no idea if it will ever work."  
  
Relena frowned, but didn't show her dissapointment. Instead she  
sighed and leaned back against the sand.   
  
"We need to find somewhere to build shelter," said Quatre suddenly.  
He had a feeling that they were in for some hard days, and he didn't want  
to be out in the open, unprotected.  
  
She nodded, "there were some branches scattered about near the  
brook where I had gotten the water, that might be good for a shelter."  
  
He nodded, and after getting up, Relena helped him through the  
forest. It took longer than if she had been alone, and she was growing  
tired with Quatre leaning against her, but eventually they made it.  
  
Quatre looked around and said, "this is perfect, can you go get  
the rest of our supplies Relena?"  
  
"Sure," she answered, and made her way back to camp.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
By the time she had gotten back, Quatre had the frame of their  
shelter up against a tree. A cool wind was blowing and Relena shivered  
in spite of herself.  
  
"Its growing colder, hopefully we will be able to make a fire."  
Relena nodded her agreement and went to work helping him fill the spaces  
between the branches with whatever she could find.   
  
When they had gotten the modest shelter halfways usable, Relena  
picked up handfulls of pineneedles and scattered them inside to make a   
fairly comfortable sitting area.  
  
It was growing darker and the sun was setting behind the tree tops.  
Relena was starting to really wish she hadn't tore half her skirt off.  
Quatre noticed and looked concerned.  
  
"Relena, would you like my pants, you look like your freezing."  
Without waiting for her to answer, he carefully stripped them off and  
threw them at her. He had deep green boxers on and the bottom half of  
him seemed to blend in with the pine needles.  
  
"No Quatre, you keep them. I'll be fine." He shook his head  
and reluctantly she pulled them on. The one leg was covered with his  
dried blood, but at least it was warm.  
  
"Thanks Quatre," she said. Then she decided to look at what  
was in the first aid kit. Inside was some antiseptic, a roll of guaze,  
bandaids, some assorted pills, and to her relief, some matches.  
  
Gathering some dried tinder, and some bigger branches, Relena  
struck one of the matches, she placed it in the tinder and tried to  
coax a flame to life. She couldn't waste the matches, there weren't that  
many.  
  
Luckily a small flame sprung to life and slowly she added the  
branches until she had a decent sized fire going. Quatre went over and  
sat by it, trying to warm himself.   
  
Quatre decided he would stay up and watch the fire, while Relena  
went to sleep. She went inside the shelter and grabbed a cushion. She  
layed it down by the fire and went to sleep with the warmth of the fire  
lapping at her body.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Sometime during the night Quatre had fallen asleep. He awoke  
with a start and noticed the fire was just barely staying alive.  
  
"Urgh," he cried and tried frantically to keep it going. But  
it ended up sputtering out anyway. "Great," he said annoyed. Luck  
just wasn't with him lately. Course his whole life it had never been.  
  
Sure some would say he was lucky for living through the war, but  
he had to fight during it. He sure didn't think that was luck.  
  
Relena woke up to hear Quatre go, "great."   
  
"What happened," she asked.  
  
"I fell asleep and the fire went out," he sighed.   
  
"Oh, I'm hungry, do you think there is any food around here? I  
don't want to use what little we have."  
  
"You could look around. Bring back anything you find, I can tell  
you if its edible. But don't eat anything before hand. Who knows what  
it could do to you."  
  
"Alright." Rising, Relena streached and looked at Quatre. He  
looked horrible. Black rings circled his eyes showing his exhaustion.  
His leg had turned a horrible shade of black and blue, and he was as  
white as a ghost. "Hey Quatre, try to get some sleep while I'm gone, you  
look like you need it."  
  
"Ok, be careful," he replied. He watched her make her way through  
the trees and when she was out of sight, he leaned back and closed his  
eyes.  
  
Relena made her way through the trees silently muttering to herself.  
Suddenly she tripped over a root and went sprawling onto the forest floor.  
This was the last thing to tip the scale and she started bawling.  
  
The things just kept piling up, crashing, hunger, thirst, trying  
to survive, and it had only been about 3 days. She didn't know if she  
could handle anymore if she couldn't even handle three days.  
  
She picked herself up and willed herself to stop crying. Finally  
when she had gotten the tears to stop she continued on her way. Pretty   
soon she reached a clearing.   
  
There was a deer and her fawn in the middle, they were eating  
the grass and watching them, Relena forgot about everything. They were  
so beautiful.   
  
Suddenly out of the bushes launched a bobcat. It ran after the  
fawn and with a swift tackle, pinned it to the ground. Relena could only  
watch in horror as the fawn screamed its pain. She could feel herself  
lurch when the scream suddenly stopped.   
  
The bobcat ripped into the soft belly of the fawn and started   
eating the intestines, its favorite part. If it hadn't of been sick, it  
would have been funny. Seeing this overly large cat slurping up the  
intestines like a spaghetti noodle.  
  
Finally it finished its meal and stalked off. Relena waited for  
a couple minutes and then cautiously made her way to the mutilated fawn.  
  
A thought formed in her head that just couldn't be ignored. A  
fawn was food. People eat deer all the time. Ignoring the queasiness   
in her stomach, Relena grabbed the small neck of the deer and attempted   
to pull it.  
  
It was heavy, but she managed to get it to drag it. All the while  
she thought, "why am I not sickened by this? Its almost like another  
side has taken over me. A more primitive side."  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Relena reached the shelter by noon. She had to frequently stop  
to rest. That little deer was a large load for her. Quatre was up from  
his nap and was attempting to start a fire.   
  
His soldier instincts told him something large was coming up behind  
him and he turned suddenly. There was Relena, her hands covered with  
blood and a small deer dragged behind her.  
  
"Did you kill that," he asked, shock registering into his voice.  
  
"No," Relena replied stonily. "A bobcat attacked it while I watched.  
When it finished, I grabbed it and dragged it back here."  
  
Quatre couldn't say anything. He was amazed that Relena, pampered  
as she had been was able to drag a hundred pound deer let alone touch it  
back to camp. He didn't mention it to her that the bobcat had probably  
watched her the whole time.  
  
"Well," he said finally. "I'm hungry, hand me that knife and I'll  
cook some up." Nodding mutely Relena handed it to him. A cold numbness  
had come over her and she was in shock over what she had done. She had  
touched a mutilated deer, and it hadn't bothered her a bit. Something  
had to be wrong with her.  
  
When Quatre finally had the deer cooked, she ate it silently, all  
the while envisioning the poor fawn get killed, over and over again.  
  
Quatre watched her, never offering a comment or consolation. He  
thought it would be best not to talk to her right now.  
  
They decided Relena would stay up that night and as it grew dark,  
Relena could hear something snuffling as it approached. She grabbed a  
stick, ready to protect herself. Then she could hear the sounds of sloppy  
eating and she remembered. The deer!  
  
She cautiously approached where the deer was laying and saw a   
pair of bright eyes. Her midnight visitor was a raccoon. She threw the  
stick at it and it scampered off into the bushes. She sighed, relieved  
that she had only had a raccoon to contend with.   
  
She leaned over and picked up the stick when she heard a low  
growl behind her. Slowly she turned around and saw a very angry looking  
black bear. Fear swallowed her in its grasp and she stood paralyzed.  
  
All reason left her and she screamed. The bear swiped and hit  
her in the arm with a resounding thud. She could feel the bite of its  
claws sink into her skin and she screamed again.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
She dropped to the ground and passed out from the pain. Which  
saved her life. The bear, thinking she was dead, sniffed her and went  
over to the deer which was a more familiar food. It grabbed it and  
dragged it back to whereever it had come from.  
  
Quatre had awaken from her screams and was frantically looking  
for her in the pitch black night. He saw a big bear rumble away and felt  
his breath catch. He made no noise though and watched the bear drag  
away their deer.   
  
When it was gone he went over to where Relena lay immobile. Her  
arm was broken and marked with multiple lacerations.  
  
"Oh Relena," he said. Tears threatened to come to his eyes. He  
picked her up and ignored the throbbing of his leg. Slowly he stumbled  
back to the fire and grabbed the first aid kit. He poured the antiseptic  
over the cut and heard her moan.  
  
Regretting that he was hurting her he grabbed the guaze and   
wrapped it around the large scratches. Then he clipped it and sat silently  
waiting for her to regain consciousness.  
  
He was long in waiting. Relena had a fever by a half an hour  
lately. And she still hadn't woke up. He spent the rest of the night  
cooling her with water from the brook.  
  
Around dawn she started to stir. She opened one eye and then  
another. And in another instant, she was screaming. Her arm felt like  
it was on fire. The searing pain crawled up and down her damaged limb  
and just about made her wish that she had just died instead.  
  
Quatre tried to get her to settle down. If she kept flopping  
about she would hurt her arm. Finally when he gave up trying to talk to  
her, he pinned her beneath him. Her sobs rose to a shattering point and  
it was all his ears and heart could take.  
  
"Relena, you have to stop moving, you'll hurt your arm even more,"  
he told her. Now from the struggle his own wound was beginning to hurt  
him.   
  
"This is just great," he sighed. "Both of us hurt and we still  
haven't been rescued." If he had been all alone, he might have cried  
right then.  
  
Finally, Relena's tears subsided and she calmed down. Quatre  
unpinned her and got her some water. Gratefully she sipped it from his  
hands. Occasionaly some fell all over her because she was still shaking.  
  
"Quatre, are we ever going to get out of her. I always thought  
nature was nice and fluffy, but really, nature is red in tooth and claw."  
  
"I don't know Relena, I really don't know." And he didn't know.  
Unless his transmitter miraculously started working, he doubted they would  
ever be found.   
  
Thoughts had been forming in Quatre's mind. What if the plane  
crash hadn't been an accident at all. They could be in grave danger. In  
fact, they could be being watched right now!   
  
At that thought, his soldiers instincts started picking up. He  
fine tuned his hearing and listened for a snap of a twig or a stiffled  
cough. But he didn't hear any. Sighing he relaxed, he didn't have to  
worry for now. But he would keep a sharper look out. And he wouldn't  
tell Relena, she didn't need any more added stress.  
  
"Actually," he mused to himself, "for a spoiled princess, she has  
been taking this awful well."  
  
Relena was meanwhile thinking the same thing. "So many people  
want to kill me. Was all this planned?" She wouldn't tell Quatre, it  
would just worry him. Plus, he had probably already figured it out.  
  
"Quatre, are you truly happy now that the war is over?" asked  
Relena, trying to make small talk. She just wanted to forget she was  
stranded in the middle of Montana with a broken arm and a hurt companion.  
  
"No," he said simply. "I wish I could be happy. But I still have  
memories. Of killing, of hurting, and of losing my father. And I'm lonely."  
  
"I'm sorry Quatre. I too know how awful it is. Especially the  
loneliness."  
  
Quatre looked at her in surprise. "But what about Heero?"  
  
Giving a sharp laugh, Relena replied, "you know that would never  
happen. Heero isn't meant to be around people. He doesn't want to feel  
or be human. He thinks himself to be a machine, and as long as he thinks  
that, he will be."  
  
"We all have tried with him Relena," Quatre replied, sensing her  
pain. "He is the only one who can change himself. But because of his  
training, he believes there is no use for it. Why feel and be hurt when  
you can just not feel at all is his perspective. He will never change  
because of it."  
  
"I know, I just don't want to be lonely any more." A small tear  
slid down her face and without thinking, Quatre reached over and brushed  
it off. Relena looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Oops, sorry," he said sincerely. He mentally kicked himself.  
She liked Heero, not him. And why was he interested in her all of a sudden.  
Because he heard Heero was out of the picture, or because he admired her  
for being strong?  
  
He decided that now would probably be a good time to try to find  
some food. He needed to go clear his head.  
  
"I'm going to go find some food, unfortunately the bear got all  
of our deer." Relena just nodded. Inside her head was a whirl of thoughts.  
  
"Does Quatre like me?"  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Quatre trompped through the undergrowth. Relena had said there  
was a field this way. And a field meant food. His leg pained him every  
time he took a step.  
  
By the time he reached the field his leg felt like it was on fire.  
He knew he shouldn't use it but desperate times call for desperate measures.  
  
He found a log and sat down for awhile. Looking around he saw  
places where he could set traps. Making a mental note to grab his shoelaces  
from camp later he stood up and went to gather.  
  
There really wasn't that much a human could eat in the field.   
At last he found some dandelions, picking all he could he put them into  
one of his pockets. At least they would have some vegetation. There  
was also some wild chicory.  
  
"Well, people use it in tea," he laughed. Those went with the  
dandelions. "I really wish I could find some sassafrass." But he didn't.  
  
Picking some other assorted plants he pocketed them. He really  
didn't know that much about edible plants so he decided to play it safe  
and only pick the ones he knew were edible.  
  
Resting once more on the log, Quatre found a sense of pride. He  
was surviving. Putting his throbbing leg into movement, he slowly made  
his way back to camp.   
  
Relena was idly poking at the fire with a stick she had found  
near where she was sitting. Then she would take it and run it across  
the ground in a series of patterns that just didn't make sense to Quatre.  
  
"What are you doing?" Relena jumped at the sound of his voice.  
Turning around she noticed that he was right behind her.   
  
"Amazing," she thought to herself. "He has a broken leg and I  
still didn't hear him coming up behind me."  
  
Then out loud she answered him, "I was just drawing some plans  
I have."  
  
"Oh really, of what?" He came over and sat down beside her.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  



	2. Basic Instinct, Part 2

Basic Instinct, Part 2  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Nothing important," she said quickly. Then she rubbed them off.  
"It wouldn't of worked anyway."  
  
Quatre figured he probably shouldn't pry so he just answered with  
a simple, "alright."  
  
"Did you find anything to eat, I'm starving," asked Relena, for  
the past few hours she had been listening to the beat of her stomach as  
it rumbled some odd tune.  
  
"A couple plants, thats it though, there wasn't as many plants  
as I thought there would be around here." Seeing the worried look in   
her eyes he quickly added, "but I'm sure theres more that I didn't see."  
  
Satisfied Relena nodded. A sharp growl from her stomach brought  
a smile to both their faces. Quatre reached into his pocket and pulled  
out two of the dandelions and handed them to her.  
  
Looking at them for a moment, Relena finally said, "gee Quatre  
that was really sweet. You actually picked some flowers for me while  
you were getting food, thats really nice of you." To her amazement he  
started laughing.  
  
"Well, you can keep them if you want but I thought you might want  
something to eat," he said, and then started laughing again.  
  
"Eat a dandelion?" Relena gave him a weird look. Finally getting  
control of his laughter he answered her.  
  
"You can eat the greens of dandelions. I'm not sure if you can  
eat the flower though so I wouldn't try it."  
  
"Oh," feeling quite foolish Relena quickly turned before he could  
see the red flush that was inhabiting her face. She picked up the one  
dandelion and started nibbling at the end.  
  
Quatre discreetly watched her. She had turned bright red and  
it was all he could do not to laugh. Now she was trying the dandelion.  
Soon as she took a bite, a look of disgust spread across her features.  
  
"Blech," thought Relena to herself. If she wasn't so hungry she  
would have thrown that dandelion right out. It was horribly bitter and  
tasted like something that had been in the trash for a few days.  
  
Fighting not to instinctivly hold her nose she bit off another  
piece. Again that rush of bitterness invaded her mouth.   
  
"Maybe if I think of steak or something it will taste like it,"  
grumbled Relena. "Anythings better than nothing."  
  
Quatre started laughing.  
  
"What," asked Relena, who was a little peeved since he was obviously  
laughing at her and she had no idea why.  
  
"What you just said is all, honestly steak," he said, a huge smile  
spreading across his handsome face.  
  
"Oops, I didn't think I said that out loud. I don't mean to sound  
selfish or anything Quatre," she said, mentally kicking herself.  
  
"Its not a problem. I was thinking along the same lines myself,  
but I was thinking more like a salad then a steak." He gave her one of  
his big smiles.  
  
More at ease, Relena slowly eat the rest of her dandelion, not  
even minding the taste. Her mind was on other things, like why was she  
having this infatuation with his smile? And why did she think his laugh  
was the happiest thing she had ever heard?  
  
"Stop it Relena, if he knew what you were thinking you would lose  
him as a friend forever," she thought to herself, this time in the vicinity  
of her own mind instead of out loud.  
  
About fifteen minutes later she finished her dandelions. They   
took some getting used to for sure. But finally she had been able to  
ignore the taste, and her stomach wasn't rumbling as much as before.  
  
Quatre had finished his off long ago. The cool breeze whipped  
through the trees and ruffled his hair, reminding him that it would be  
dark in another hour. And it was his turn to stay up and watch the fire.  
  
He grimaced at the thought, but it was better than leaving Relena  
up alone.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Night fell shortly and the woods were filled with erethal silence.  
Occasionaly an owl's hoot would break the silence, but in between there  
was no noise whatsoever.  
  
A slight chill caused Relena to shake. Her teeth chattered and  
she pulled herself into a ball. The fire wasn't doing that much to keep  
her warm and this night was the coldest yet.  
  
Noticing her shaking Quatre stood up painfully and hobbled over  
to her. Sitting down beside her he pulled her into his arms. When she  
stiffened in surprise he pulled her tighter.  
  
"Relax Relena, hopefully this will keep you warmer." He was right  
of course, her heart had started beating rapidly when he did that and  
his body heat was flowing into her, warming her. She snuggled in closer.  
  
In minutes she was asleep. Her breath was rasped in pain because  
of her arm. But Quatre noticed she had not complained about it once.  
  
"She certainly is full of surprises," he thought to himself. He  
was just glad that she was peacefully resting for once. He himself was  
warmer with her near him.   
  
It was making it hard for him to stay awake. The rythmic sound  
of her breathing and the body heat kept making him have to shake his head  
in order to stay awake. His eyelids felt like they had five ton weights  
on them and it was all he could do to keep them open.  
  
Finally, hours later, morning came. The sun was starting to shine  
through the branches of the trees and the temperature had gotten warmer.  
  
Relena opened her eyes and was startled to find that Quatre was  
still holding onto her. He looked tired, there were bags around his eyes  
and Relena suddenly felt guilty. He had stayed up all night so she could  
get some rest. Quatre was always that way though, always sacraficing for  
others and not worrying about himself. What was sad though was that no  
one else worried about him either.  
  
"I'll worry about him," she thought to herself. Looking at him  
she smiled.  
  
"My turn to stay up, go to sleep for a bit."  
  
"No, thats ok, I'm not tired." She knew he was lying though, he  
looked exhausted. She pushed him down.  
  
"You are going to sleep whether you like it or not," she stated.  
  
"Relena, come on be serious."  
  
"I am serious Quatre, you are going to sleep or I'm going to stay  
awake until you sleep again."  
  
"Fine," he grumbled and let go of her. Laying down he closed  
his eyes, in moments he was out like a light.  
  
"Thats what I thought," said Relena smiling. Since Quatre was  
asleep she could take a bath in the creek without worrying about him.  
  
"Not that he would look or anything though, Quatre is a gentleman  
unlike most guys," she thought to herself.  
  
She stripped down to her underclothes and sat down in the water.  
It was freezing but felt good on her aching body. The cool water rushed  
over her, numbing everything it touched. She bent back and washed the  
grime out of her hair.   
  
Soon she had scrubbed off and was drying in the sun. After a   
couple minutes she was dry. Pulling on her clothes she noticed that Quatre  
was just beginning to wake up. "What timing," she thought.  
  
She shivered as a light breeze went through her hair. Her long  
blonde hair was still wet and was chilly against her neck.  
  
"How did you get your hair wet?" asked Quatre, rubbing the sleep  
from his eyes.  
  
"I just washed it in the creek," she answered.   
  
"Oh, ok." He rose to his feet and went over to where his jacket  
was laying. Ruffling through the pockets he pulled out some chicory.  
  
"Here, usually its for tea, but I'm sure we can eat it with no  
problem."   
  
Relena shuddered looking at it. If it was as horrible as the  
dandelion greens, she wasn't sure she wanted to stomach it. But a sharp  
growl made up her mind for her. Reluctantly she reached out and took it  
from him.  
  
Raising it slowly to her mouth she took a little nibble and braced  
herself for the worst. Then a sweet sensation went in her mouth, it was  
a little like candy. Smiling, she ate the rest of it, taking her time  
to savor the taste.  
  
It was a little after noon and the sun was high in the sky. Quatre was  
working with his communicator. Poking and prodding with sticks. They  
had been out here for almost a week and he really really wanted to get  
home.  
  
Coming over to sit beside him, Relena watched as he tinkered with  
the tiny machine. It had become water logged and after a few days in the  
sun, it was finally dry.  
  
As he worked the sky darkened. A great boom of thunder was heard  
and it began to get colder. Cursing under his breath Quatre limped over  
to the shabby shelter they had made.  
  
Relena quickly followed, shrieking occasionaly when the thunder  
boomed.  
  
She sat down and curled up. The rain started and came in through  
the cracks, soaking the two people inside. A large clap of thunder rang  
out and Relena jumped into Quatre. Subconsciencly he put his arms around  
her and held her tight.  
  
She took his hand and when the next clap came she almost wrung  
it off. Quatre didn't mind though. The fear in her eyes kept him from  
feeling the pain in his hand.  
  
The storm lasted for less than an hour.   
  
"What a shelter we made," muttered a very soaking Quatre. "We  
might as well have stayed out in the rain."  
  
Relena looked at him in surprise. Usually he wasn't so negative.  
  
"Everything must be catching up to him," she thought, and rubbed  
a tear away hoping that it just looked like a raindrop to Quatre. She  
didn't need him thinking she was weaker than he already did.  
  
She turned and looked at him.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
His eyes were closed, and raindrops were running down his cheeks.  
  
"Wait a minute, those aren't raindrops. Those, those are tears,"  
Relena thought. "The poor guy, he has had the worst time of us both."  
  
Quatre said nothing and he didn't even care if she saw him crying  
or not. He was sick and tired of everything. He had been through war,  
his father dying, plane crashes, and god knows everything else. He just  
couldn't seem to have a normal life.  
  
"Why me, why me, why me," his mind screamed and he tensed up, his  
whole body quivering with muscles so taught they could snap. Relena felt  
him tense and looked over at him.  
  
His eyes were still closed and a look of anguish had devored his  
whole face. He was stiff and Relena almost cried at the sight of him.  
He could be a definition of miserable. Without thinking she pulled him  
close and hummed, trying to loosen him up.  
  
Quatre's conscience was broken by a soft sound, sweet and melodic.  
A tune rang into his ears that he had never heard before yet knew all the  
notes. It was peacefull and he could feel himself relaxing.   
  
The soft murmur would rise and fall and Quatre could feel himself  
getting sleepy. He snuggled more into the warm embrace and let himself  
be slowly lulled off. Sleep was good, he couldn't think, couldn't remember  
when he was alseep.  
  
Relena felt him loosen and finally a soft rythmic breathing told  
her that he was asleep. "Poor Quatre, so much for him when he was so young,  
so much for all of us," she thought sadly. A tear beginning to roll down  
her cheek as well.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Relena had fell asleep shortly after Quatre and it was morning  
before they both woke up. Quatre woke up first and found himself in  
Relena's arms. He could remember only her soft humming and looked at her  
with a new light. He always knew she cared about others, but he didn't  
think that she cared for him out of the fact that he was a fellow human  
being. But she cared about him more than that, or she wouldn't of soothed  
him. She was the only one who had ever done that for him.  
  
They had never really ever been friends. Their relationship was  
more so of a business relationship than a friendship. But as he thought,  
he had always looked forward to seeing her. To hear him laugh and seeing  
her smile brighten her whole face.  
  
"I'm in love with her," he whispered to himself. A burning red  
flush creeping up his face.  
  
"Quatre did you say something?" asked Relena opening her eyes.  
She had awaken to an intelligable murmuring from him.  
  
"Oh, nothing," he said quickly. "I was just thinking out loud."  
  
"Oh, alright," she replied. She streached and stood up to look  
outside. The rain had left the whole place virtually a soggy marsh, the  
brook had run over and had carried their fire away. There weren't even  
any ashes left.  
  
"This is just perfect," she sighed. Their shelter didn't look  
to good either, the storm had taken down a lot of the branches and swept  
most of them away.  
  
"Maybe we should move on, try to find some civilization, I think  
I can travel now," suggested Quatre.  
  
"Thats what I was planning the other day, those marks I had made  
in the ground was my plans for where civilization might be."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about them then, you just said they were  
nothing," asked Quatre.  
  
"It was pretty stupid of me, thats why. I have no idea where  
we are so what was the point of my plans." She hung her head down, she  
was giving off the pretense of being defeated.  
  
"Relena, at least it was an idea, I don't even have one. What  
was it?" said Quatre.  
  
"Well, I figured that at least 50 miles anyway there would be   
civilization. But then again this is Montana so who knows?" she answered.  
  
"Its a good thought, I think we can stick to it. You may have  
something there. We can leave today if you would like." Inside Quatre  
was amazed, Relena had a lot of logic, she just didn't realize it.  
  
"Alright, if you're up to it," she said unsurely. Quatre may be  
a Gundam pilot, but walking 50 miles was a long way for having a broken  
leg.  
  
"I'll handle it," he answered evenly. Rising he gathered what  
few supplies they had; the airplane food, the first aid kit, and the knife.  
He gave Relena the knife. Placing the food in the first aid kit, he tood  
a vine and tied it to the first aid kit. Then he tied it onto the belt  
loop of his pants, which Relena still had.  
  
"I'd carry something, but you're the only one with belt loops, and  
I'd feel better if you carry the knife," he told her apologetically.  
  
"It's not a problem," she answered. Her arm was throbbing though  
and she tried to hide the pain. She knew he would say they couldn't travel  
if she was in pain.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
They headed out soon after. Chewing on some dandelion greens  
Quatre had pulled out of his pocket, they began heading South. They went  
at a slow pace. Relena, knowing that Quatre wouldn't take time to rest  
and would push himself all out, kept her pace slow so he wouldn't upset  
his leg too much.  
  
Quatre trodded along, occasionally wincing from the pain that   
shot up his leg. THe dandelion greens tasted bitter from being wilted  
in his pocket and just added to his displeasure.   
  
"Shame it wasn't Sandrock that had took the plunge, I could have  
gotten it right out," he thought to himself.  
  
"You know what," said Relena suddenly.  
  
"What," asked Quatre, only half interested.  
  
"I'm going to kill Lady Une when we get back." Quatre just started  
laughing. The way she had said it and the fact that she was a total pacifist  
had made the statement absolutely hilarious. Relena broke into a smile  
although she really did feel like killing Lady Une right then.  
  
After a few hours they came to a tiny field. "Why don't we look  
for some plants or something here, we definately need some food," stated  
Quatre.   
  
"Sounds good, we need to find some water too, what little we were  
able to carry isn't going to last that long."  
  
They slowly started to work their way through some brambles to  
get to the field. But just as they were going to break through Quatre  
stopped.  
  
"What is it?" asked Relena.  
  
"I think the berries from these brambles are ok to eat. In fact  
I'm pretty sure they are."   
  
"Great," said Relena happily. She began picking some and sticking  
them into her mouth hungrily. They had been close to starving for a   
couple of days. Quatre followed suit. The berries were delicious. Most  
bramble berries are not, but there were a couple out there that were and  
they were fortunate to come across one of those.  
  
After a while, their stomachs which had shrunk were full. Sitting down  
Relena started to pick some to take with her.She laid down some leaves  
in the first aid kit box and placed them on top. Soon she had the box  
filled to the brim.  
  
Quatre filled his pockets with them, at least it would last them  
a couple of days.  
  
Walking through the field he stopped once again.   
  
"What did you find this time," asked Relena curiously. He pointed  
to the bush in front of them.  
  
"Bearberry, they aren't the greatest, but they're edible." He  
bent down and picked some, he had a couple pockets left and they were  
quickly filled.  
  
Finally they left the field, having wasted an hour there. Night  
would come soon and they needed to find some water before they did.  
  
Walking they heard nothing. After a while though, Relena's delicate  
ears picked up the sound of some running water. She motioned towards  
what direction it was coming from and Quatre followed.  
  
Thinking it was nearby, Relena smiled. But as she walked it only  
got louder, but it still wasn't in sight. It took them another hour to  
get to the source of the water, it was a huge river that tumbled down  
in rapids.  
  
"Quatre, where do you think this river leads," asked Relena.   
Thinking for a minute Quatre told her what he thought.  
  
"Somewhere along it has to be some civilization, maybe even a river  
rapids touring group or something."  
  
"Great, we are riding this river to civilization," said Relena  
firmly.  
  
"Uh, Relena, these are class five rapids, and what are we going  
to use to go down them?"  
  
"We'll build a raft," she answered simply. Quatre just stared  
at her, thinking she had gone stark raving mad. But as much as he tried  
to convince her no, that it wasn't safe, she wasn't budging on the subject.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
They stayed the night by that river, and by the time Quatre woke  
up the next day, Relena was already working on her raft. Something had  
just exploded in her head and she wasn't even acting like the Relena he  
knew.  
  
At the moment she was currently working on a dead fall to trap  
who knows what.  
  
Back by the river she had large logs lined up and some vines layed  
out. How she managed to drag those large logs, Quatre had no idea.   
  
Whatever had went off in her mind, she wasn't speaking about it.  
In fact, she wasn't even talking. Quatre had tried to talk to her, but  
there was just a glassy look in her eyes and she didn't reply.   
  
"Relena you've snapped," he said incredously. He had been trying  
to get her to talk to him and had tried everything. Even saying she had  
just gone psycho hadn't worked. He was running out of ideas.  
  
Finally he just sat back and watched her work. She wasn't tiring  
and she had been working for three hours straight. Her energy was amazing.  
And he never knew she knew how to do all these things, especially make  
that deadfall.  
  
She checked it periodically, so far the only thing that had fallen  
in was a chipmunk. She had jumped down into a part where the sharp sticks  
weren't sticking up and had beat it across the head with a stick.  
  
Quatre had watched with sick fascination and horror. Relena  
had taken it out and was now roasting it on the fire. Finally she pulled  
it out and started chewing on it.  
  
Quatre's stomach was growling but there was no way he was going  
to eat that thing after seeing it killed so brutally. He just snacked  
on a couple berries that he had gotten out of his pockets, not even   
appreciating their sweet taste.  
  
After Relena had finished her "meal" she went back to work, gathering  
logs and carrying them to the rest was her prime object at the time.  
She did it with superhuman strength, strength she shouldn't have.  
  
Finally she must have decided that she had enough. Using the  
vines she tied them together. Over and over and over the vines went, each  
being tied tightly.  
  
Quatre just watched the whole thing. Puzzled and worried. It  
was getting dark and she was showing no signs of letting up.  
  
Suddenly a sharp bellow was heard. Relena sprang to action, a   
primal look in her eyes. She ran to her deadfall and looked in. Quatre  
followed close behind her, limping along as fast as he could.  
  
Inside was a deer, a buck with at least a five point antler. He  
was a big one. Relena gave a horrible smile. The poor deer was thrashing  
around, his leg speared straight threw by one of the sticks. It had been  
stuck straight threw its shoulder. Blood poured out and stained its  
beautiful coat. Quatre started to cry for the poor animal.  
  
Relena picked up a stick nearby and taking it, she jammed it  
through the beasts neck. Quatre gave a sharp cry. The deer still thrashed,  
but after a minute or so a glazed look came over its eyes and it grew  
still.  
  
Relena hopped down and picked up the head, she went to her foot  
holds that she had placed in the side and started to climb up. But then  
a growl of frustration startled Quatre and made him look at her. She had  
fallen back in the hole, the deer was too large for her to drag up.  
  
Trying once more she again slid back down. The deer was just  
too heavy, and she was just too small. Sighing Quatre went in and tried  
to help her push it up. Without even acknowledging that he was there.  
  
She pulled and this time with Quatre's help got it out. Sitting  
there and panting she rested for a few seconds, then she started to drag  
it back to camp.  
  
Quatre pulled himself slowly out of the hole and sat there for  
a moment. What happened to the Relena that he thought he loved.   
  
When he finally got himself back to camp, Relena was already there  
and skinning the deer. She finally pulled the last of the muscle off the  
hide and then flapped it out across the raft to dry. Taking a vine she  
tied it to one leg of the deer and then raised up the log and brought  
it under, then she tied it to the opposite leg. She then did the same  
with the other set of legs.   
  
After she had finished she grabbed some water from the river  
and soaked the skin. Finally satisfied she leaned up against a tree trunk  
and went to sleep.  
  
Quatre himself couldn't sleep. He kept invisioning her killing  
the deer. How bloodthirsty her actions had been and shuddered. But   
finally exhaustion made him sleep.  
  
Once again when he awoke she was already at work. She was testing  
the skin on the raft. It had hardened over night and pulled the logs   
close together.  
  
Satisfied she sat down on it. He walked over and tried to talk  
to her. She didn't respond. He was getting desperate, he didn't like  
her like this.  
  
Finally he leaned over and kissed her. A muffled shreik invaded  
him.  
  
"Quatre what are you doing?" she screamed. She looked around her.  
"Where are we, where did this raft come from?"  
  
"We are still at the river, you made the raft and killed the deer  
whose skin you are sitting on, and I kissed you because I've tried everything  
else and you still wouldn't talk to me."  
  
"You can't be serious," she said with some panic noticable.  
  
"I am dead serious."  
  
"Can we use the raft?" She looked down at it, scarecly believing  
she had done such a thing and made this sturdy raft.  
  
"I don't feel that great about it, but its worth a shot."   
  
"Well, what are we waiting for then," asked Relena.  
  
"Nothing I guess," he answered. Gathering their supplies he  
tied it onto the raft with a vine. Then he pushed it to the side of the  
river with Relena's help.   
  
Jumping on he said a quick prayer to Allah. The raft started  
out slow and then started to pick up speed as it got farther out into  
the water.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
The raft had been lolling down the river for some time and Relena  
just watched the scenery. It hadn't changed much, it was still mostly  
pine forest.   
  
They had left the deer at the camp, the fact that she had killed  
it had made her sick to the stomach and she didn't want to even look at   
it.  
  
Suddenly she heard a gushing sound. Quatre heard it too and picked  
up the stick he had been using for steering. Coming around a bend in  
the river they came across an expanse of rapids.  
  
"Oh, no," he said with a sense of doom. Bracing himself he prepared  
to steer as much around them as he could. They hit them with a splash  
and the raft bobbed up and down in the water.  
  
With every hard landing Quatre feared that the raft would just  
rip to shreds. They hit a large rapid and Relena was flung off the ramp.  
  
"Relena!" cried Quatre. He scanned the waters surface for her,  
but didn't see anything. Starting to panic he was about to jump in when  
he saw her head bob up to the surface in front of him.  
  
Quickly he steered towards her, the rapids were growing smaller  
and he could control where he went. Finally he drew even with her.  
  
Leaning over he grabbed her. Slowly he pulled her onto the raft.  
Her soaked clothes made her heavier and tougher to pull up.   
  
After he had pulled back he lay back and panted. When she didn't  
say anything he leaned over her.  
  
"Relena, you with me," he asked her. He got no reply. Scared  
now, he leaned over and checked to see if she was breathing. She wasn't.  
  
"Oh Allah," he muttered and bent over to give rescue breathing.  
After a couple of breaths he checked her pulse, she didn't have one so  
he started some compressions.  
  
"Come on Relena, please wake up, don't leave me here alone, you're  
all the sanity I have right now." He gave her a couple more breaths and  
she still didn't breath.  
  
Desperate now he began compressing harder. She sputtered and a   
fountain literally sputtered out of her mouth. Coughing she sat up.  
  
"Are you alright," asked Quatre frantically. He took her head  
in his hands and looked into her eyes. She seemed unfocused but then  
she cleared up a little.  
  
"Ugh, I feel awful," she moaned. "Those were some rapids, lets  
not do that again."  
  
Quatre smiled in spite of himself, "I'm just glad your ok."  
  
"Thanks." As they talked they drifted down the river. But there  
was still no sign of civilization. All of their hopes were steadily   
falling.  
  
"Do you think we'll get out of this alive Quatre," Relena said  
suddenly.  
  
"I don't know, but I really hope so," he answered quietly. He  
had been wondering the same things for days.  
  
Suddenly he lurched over and crimson blood poured through his   
fingers where he had covered his broken leg. The echo of a shot rang  
out over the river.  
  
"Relena duck!!!" he yelled and pulled her flat down on the raft.  
"Actually, slip off into the water and get under the raft."  
  
"But Quatre, a gun means people, we can be saved," said Relena  
frantically.  
  
"Not if those same people want to kill us," he answered. "I don't  
think they thought we were bears, thats for sure."  
  
Muffling her scream as a bullet hit the water beside the raft  
Relena slid in. Quatre was right behind her but jerked as another shot  
rang out and then he hit the water.  
  
Relena had saw it and was screaming. But she went under the raft  
like he had told her to. Much to her surprise Quatre quickly joined her.  
  
"I thought you were shot," she whispered, tears pouring down her  
face.  
  
"I only acted like it," he replied. The raft had a little cavern  
towards the middle so they were able to breathe easily. Relena was  
thankful that the water was murky so the people shooting at them couldn't  
see them hopefully.  
  
They could hear more shots pinging into the water and splicing   
near them.  
  
Quatre took off his jacket and let it float outward. It was soaked  
with blood from the first shot he had taken so it looked as if they had  
gotten him.  
  
"Relena, give me your pants or shirt or something." Without asking  
why she gave it to him. He winces as he rubbed it up against the blood  
on his leg he threw it out too.  
  
"Hopefully that will make them think they got us," he whispered.  
  
They heard more shots, but they were concentrated on one area,  
most likely the area where the clothing had floated up.  
  
Cursing Quatre swallowed a mouthful of water. They were approaching  
some rapids. A look of fear came into Relena's eyes and she clung to   
Quatre.  
  
They hit jar after jar in the rapids, both desperately clinging  
to one another and the raft. Hitting rocks Relena could swear every bone  
in her body was being broken.  
  
Quatre wasn't taking much of the brunt of the rocks. He tried  
to though, but Relena kept hitting them instead of him.  
  
Finally they were through the rapids. The shots rang out once  
more. Obviously their oppresors weren't easily fooled. Quatre had knew  
throwing the jacket and shirt out wouldn't work but anything was worth  
a shot.   
  
One corner of the raft splintered and Quatre knew they were now  
aiming at it. Hoping to destroy anything on it or under it.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Well, this is the second chapter. Thanks to all of you who reviewed  
the last, I really appreciate it. I hope this one is just as well liked.  
Thanks for reading! 


	3. Basic Instinct, Part 3

Basic Instinct, Part 3  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"Quatre, if I don't make it out of this alive, I want you to know  
you are one of my dearest finds," said Relena suddenly, a finality in her  
voice.  
  
"Don't talk like that Relena, we are going to make it out of this.  
But I'm glad to know you consider me a friend, you are one of my best  
friends also," he replied.   
  
The shots rang out and one came through the middle of the raft.  
Relena screamed but her mouth was quickly covered by Quatre's hand.  
  
"My arm is going to kill me before they do," moaned Relena, she  
was letting it dangle freely in the cold water. Quatre gave her a sympathetic  
look but he had more to think about at the moment.  
  
Suddenly they heard laughing, and a rich voice boomed out, "if   
you haven't died yet, you sure are when you hit that waterfall."  
  
"Waterfall," said Relena incredously. Quatre was making calculations  
in his head, the close together rapids, the speed the water was picking  
up to, why hadn't he figured out that there was going to be a waterfall  
in the near future. If he lived through it, he was going to have to kill  
himself because of stupidity later.  
  
"Doesn't anyone think we have been through enough, I mean this  
is like a bad story you read for school, one problem after another,"   
said Relena frantically. She was going a bit hysterical.  
  
"Relena, we can see when the waterfall is coming. Right before  
we go over, I want you to hang on with all your might to the edge. We  
are going to try to climb our way down." Somehow Quatre was remaining  
extremely calm throughout everything.  
  
The water was going at an extremely fast pase and Quatre estimated  
they had another twenty foot before they reached the edge. To his surprise  
the assassins or whoever they were, were still shooting at them.  
  
"Get ready Relena," he gritted through his teeth. The water  
dropped off right in front of them. Both turned around and hooked their  
nails into the rocky bottom. The current slowly dragged them towards  
the edge.  
  
"Ahh," Relena screamed, her mouth filling with water. Her feet  
went of and the rest of her body with her. Quatre was close behind her,  
neither were able to hold on to the edge.  
  
"Sir, did you see them," asked a young liutenant on the bank.  
  
"No, I think we got them," answered the man smugly. "We're all  
done here, make it known to the boss that the Vice-Foreign Minister and  
her Gundam pilot friend are no more. Move out."  
  
The sound of marching feet could be heard and soon all the soldiers  
were gone.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Relena sputtered and woke up. Her whole body ached and she blinked  
her eyes a few times to get out the grogginess. She was on a little beach  
of rocks at the side of the river.  
  
Almost instantly she looked around for Quatre, and didn't find   
him.  
  
"Quatre, where are you," she started screaming, but then stopped  
herself because she remembered there were dangerous people in the woods  
who were after her life.  
  
"Quatre," she whispered sadly. She slowly rose her aching body  
and forced herself to walk down the river to look for him.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Quatre struggled to keep his breath after the fall. Paddling  
around he looked for Relena but couldn't find her. Mustering up what  
strength he had left, he swam towards shore.  
  
"Relena, I'll find you, I promise," was that last thing he said  
before passing out onto the rocky shore.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Relena walked up shore, she might as well see if he got out before  
her. She had drifted down farther than she had thought. She must have  
been walking for an hour or more.  
  
Of course occasionally she had to sit down and rest her battered  
body. At these times she would pant and almost pass out from exhaustion.  
  
Walking was almost as bad, she couldn't help ignore her throbbing  
arm or her bruises that were constantly aching with each step.  
  
"Come on Quatre, where are you," she said to herself. There was  
still no sign of him. She could even be heading the wrong way. Of course  
this way she could at least scout the whole river.  
  
Finally night fell and she could look no longer. She settled  
down in a little ball trying to keep warm despite the nights bitter chill.  
  
Slowly rocking herself she fell asleep.  
  
When morning broke, Relena awoke with it. She had to find Quatre.  
He had told her they would stay alive and she had to make sure he kept  
his end of the bargain.  
  
Walking on she ignored the pain. Finally she arrived back at  
the waterfall. She must have been two miles down from it. Glancing  
around she spotted nothing. But then her eyes caught something large  
on the bank. Giving it a second look she couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
It was Quatre!  
  
Hobbling as fast as she could she ran to him. "Quatre, wake up,"  
she said shaking him. He moaned and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Relena, I'll find you, I promise," he mumbled.   
  
"I'm here, look at me. You don't need to find me, I found you.  
Come on Quatre speak to me," she cried.   
  
"Relena," he said in a curious childlike voice. Then his voice  
grew harder, "Relena!" He sat up in an instant and wrapped her in his  
embrace.  
  
Not knowing what to do, Relena returned his hug.  
  
"I was so worried about you. I didn't see you after we went  
over and I thought that maybe you had went underneath, or didn't make   
it. Are you ok?" he started babbling.  
  
"I was worried about you too. I must have went down about two  
miles. I'm ok, but how are you feeling? I couldn't hardly wake you up."  
  
"I'm fine, lets get out of here, are you up to it?"  
  
"I've been up to it from the beginning."  
  
They started walking down the rivers edge. But kept behind the  
brush to make sure no one would see them. Namely the gunmen from yesterday.  
  
They must have walked that whole day, occasionally resting because  
of both of their injuries. When night fell they camped, using each other  
for warmth.  
  
The next morning they had to look for food. There was no getting  
around it or they would starve. Water was no problem since the river  
was fast moving and safe to drink.  
  
"I really wish I had those airline mixes right now," sighed Quatre.  
Relena nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"I know exactly how you feel," she replied. They had found their  
raft a ways back. It was battered almost beyond recognition, but none  
of the supplies were left.  
  
They headed out further into the woods a little. After the waterfall  
the woods had started to get other trees besides conifers growing in them.  
  
"Since it's fall we shouldn't have any problems finding nuts from  
these trees," said Quatre thoughtfully. He began giving a cursory glance  
or two at the treetops as they walked.  
  
About ready to give up, Relena only checked once in a while. But  
as she looked for the last time, she saw a tree with tiny acorns.  
  
"Quatre, look acorns," she screamed into his ear. He didn't say  
anything though and looked to where she was pointing. His face lit up  
into a smile, which was rare for the past few weeks.  
  
"Thank Allah in heaven," he said. Limping he went to the base  
of the tree. A few nuts were at the bottom and he scooped them up, handing  
some to Relena before the rest were shoved into his mouth.  
  
Before he swallowed, he took time to spit out the shell. Relena  
did about the same thing except she peeled the shell off before she ate  
it. They were there for about an hour, continuously peeling and eating  
the small nuts.  
  
Their stomachs couldn't hold too much though and they finally grew  
full. Not about to slow down they started down the river again.  
  
After about two hours Quatre stopped. He was pale in the face  
and was making weird noise.  
  
"Quatre, what's wrong?" asked Relena, becoming increasingly   
worried. He didn't reply but leaned over and puked. Falling to his  
knees he continued to wretch until he was bringing up dry heaves.  
  
The vomit was a sickly yellow color and not at all natural. He  
sat there shaking until he finally stopped hacking.  
  
Relena had stood there the whole time, not quite knowing what  
to do. Quatre was sick and needed a doctor. He lay there on the ground  
scarecly breathing and barely moving.  
  
"Quatre, I'm gonna go get help. I'm going to leave you here, there  
is no way you can travel in the shape you're in."  
  
"No," he gasped, "you can't go out there alone." He struggled  
to get up but fell back onto the ground.  
  
"I'm going Quatre, you are really really sick. Our best chance  
is if I go on and come back for you."  
  
"No," he fairly shouted. The fear in his eyes showed in great  
magnitudes, the aquamarine depths pooling with sorrow. "Don't leave me,  
I don't want to be alone," he whimpered. He coughed a few times and  
some blood came up.  
  
"Quatre, I promise if I don't find anything before nightfall I'll  
come back for you." Without waiting for his answer she piled some dry  
leaves on him and walked away.  
  
It was the hardest thing she had ever done, leaving him dying  
there. But there was nothing else she could do. Tears streamed down  
her face as she heard his strangled screams for her to come back.  
  
Finally she couldn't take it anymore, she ran away from him. Ran  
down along the river. After about five minutes she stopped. She sucked  
air in with heaving puffs and struggled to catch her breath.  
  
His cries still rang in her ears and she was determined to help  
him.  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Quatre lay there crying her name out, but she didn't come back.  
His sobs racked his body making him jerk. He felt like he was dying, which  
he probably was.   
  
He knew what plant could cure him, but he had no idea if there  
was any near him. They grew everywhere, but who knows how far away they  
were from him.  
  
The plant was three leaved and resembled poison ivy. But they  
weren't shiny like its poisonous twin.  
  
He looked around him. There was none like it around the trees  
near the river bank. Flipping himself over he landed in his own puke.  
The smell rose up and threatened to gag him. But he ignored it and  
started to drag himself into the woods.   
  
Relena wouldn't get back in time to save him. Food poisoning was  
deadly when this serious, and it didn't take long to prove fatal. He   
inched his way along slowly. Struggling with his sore arms for every  
pull. He made it about twenty feet in when he had to stop and rest.  
  
Glancing around feverously he looked for the plant. Poison ivy,  
but that wasn't what he was looking for. He inched his way a little  
further.  
  
But then he stopped and stared at the poison ivy, it wasn't very  
shiny.   
  
Turning himself he pulled on a root in front of him to get him  
closer.  
  
It was the plant! Struggling he pulled himself towards it.   
Reaching out his hand, he picked some. And brought it to his mouth.  
His eyes were dilated and it made him have a hard time directing his hand  
to his mouth.  
  
He chewed it, some dribbled out of his mouth and down his chin  
but he didn't care. All he could focus on at the moment was getting the  
plant into his system. Swallowing he forced all of the plant down.  
  
Exhaustion laced at him and he passed out. The plant began working  
a couple minutes later.  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Relena padded her way through the forest. She had been walking  
for a couple of hours and her feet were beginning to smart.  
  
"BOOM," a noise caught her attention. Glancing up she saw some  
smoke rising above the trees. Sneaking towards the clearing where it  
had came from she crouched down behind a bush.  
  
The soldiers were there. They had strung up a couple from the  
little log cabin built there and were demanding something from them.  
  
When the old man shook his head, he was shot. His wife screamed  
and she was slapped across the face. The man whom she couldn't see his  
facial features said something to her in an angry tone of voice.  
  
Like her husband she just shook her head. Another shot was heard  
and the woman slumped over. Tears were streaming down Relena's eyes and  
she didn't even realize it.  
  
She sat there and watched as the soldiers raided the little cabin  
and she watched as they leaved a little time later. Only then did she  
catch her breath.  
  
Sneaking away she made her way back to Quatre. When she was  
sure she was out of the soldiers hearing and seeing range she ran.  
  
She still had a few hours before it grew dark. She hoped she  
could get back to Quatre before night fell. Breaking out of her run she  
settled back into a walk.  
  
Chapter 23  
  
It was almost dark when Quatre woke up. His stomach still hurt  
but he didn't feel that sick anymore. Glad he was alive he struggled  
to his feet so he could get back to where Relena had left him.  
  
Reaching the bank he just sat and watched the water flow. A  
twig snapped behind him and he spun around. Relena emerged from the  
bushes.  
  
"Quatre you're feeling better," she cried. He nodded and she  
came over to sit wearily beside him.  
  
"I found a plant that cures food poisoning," he said simply.   
  
"I found a cabin."  
  
"You did? Thats great! How far away is it?" She hated to ruin  
the look of joy on his face.  
  
"Its a couple miles from here. But the soldiers were there, they  
shot the old couple that was living there."  
  
"Oh, well we still need to go there, there has to be a road to   
a city or something."  
  
"Alright, but for now, I just want to sleep." True to her word  
as soon as her head hit his shoulder she was asleep. Quatre meanwhile  
was wondering how long she would stay there due to the fact that he stunk  
horribly. The vomit he had floundered over onto had dried and now stunk  
to high heaven.  
  
But it didn't seem to bother her. He too soon fell asleep, oblivious  
to the night noises around him.  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Relena and Quatre steathily crept around the clearing. They had  
arose early in the morning and went straight to walking towards the cabin.  
  
So far there had been no signs of life, but they wanted to make  
sure. They had made it this far, to die now was a waste of time.  
  
Quatre crept around to the side of the cabin, and slowly inched  
his way towards the window. Leaning ever so cautiously over he peered  
in. There was no one in there. He turned and signaled Relena. She  
skittered her way over and they slowly made their way around to the door.  
  
Opening it and wincing at the squeaking sound it made they prepared  
to run. But no voices were heard and no people were seen.  
  
Quatre made his way inside, glancing around to see anything of  
suspiscion. The bodies of the couple were still outside. It was a horrid  
sight, some animal had gotten to them and ripped them apart. Apparations  
were all that was left of them. And the flies literally swallowed them  
up in their dark cloud.  
  
Finally Quatre let out a sigh. The coast was clear, no one was  
here.  
  
"Relena, do you have any idea what they were looking for here?"  
he asked, moving around and opening drawers in the kitchen.  
  
"None at all, but it must have been important since they were  
willing to die for it." She decided to have a look in the fridge. Amazingly  
the cabin had electic hook up. That meant they were not too far from  
civilization.  
  
Inside wasn't much of anything. But there was some fresh fruit.  
Hunger gleaming in her eye she grabbed one of the apples and bit into it.  
  
"OWWWW," she screamed.  
  
"What happened, whats going on," asked Quatre frantically as he  
spun around with the speed of lightning.  
  
"There's something in this apple," Relena answered sheepishly.  
  
"Let me see it," said Quatre. Relena tossed him the apple and  
after knawing around the edges the small metal device fell into his hand.  
  
He turned it around and then placed it in his pocket. "It is some  
sort of bomb I think. Check those other apples." In each apple they found  
a similar device.  
  
"We have to get these back to the base soon, they could be important."  
  
Relena nodded. "There's a phone over there, we can call," she  
exclaimed happily.  
  
"No we can't," growled Quatre fiercly, then softening a bit he  
told her, "The soldiers might have tapped onto the phone. It's too risky."  
  
Her happiness diminished, Relena went into the other room.   
  
"Hey Quatre, clothes," she fairly shouted. He rushed in there  
hoping to replace his puked up tee-shirt. Pulling down on of the oxfords  
he quickly replaced his own shirt.   
  
Relena followed suit. The couples pants were too large unfortunately  
so those clothes did not get changed.  
  
Gathering everything they might need, they headed out. They had  
hoped to find a car, but the large explosion Relena had heard the day  
before was the sound of the vehicle blowing up.  
  
To their luck though, there was a road. They stayed at the bushes  
at the side, trying to keep out of the eyes of anyone who might see them.  
  
To their greatest joy, they saw buildings up ahead.  
  
"I cannot believe it, two weeks in the wilderness and now civilization,  
I never thought anything would look so good," smiled Quatre. For the   
first time in awhile he could relax.  
  
They still had a couple miles to go. And it would be dark before  
they could reach the city. But their feet and their hearts felt lighter.  
It didn't matter, they were going home.  
  
By dusk they had reached the city limits. A small diner was  
there but it appeared to be closed.  
  
"Great, now we have to walk even more," groaned Quatre. His broken  
leg was throbbing and his patience was wearing thin.  
  
They made their way into the city, up ahead they could see a tiny  
police station. Their pace picked up and they busted through the swinging  
doors.  
  
"Vice Minister Dorlian," were the shouts that rose up.  
  
"We need you to contact the preventers, quickly," said Quatre,  
not giving them a chance to ask questions.  
  
An officer strode off to do so. But was stopped short by a gun  
pointed at his head.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Well, well, a cliffhanger, you know I just had to do that. :-) Please  
don't kill me. Well what do you think. I know this part is not as long  
as the others but I wanted to end it right here. Thanks for reading! 


	4. Basic Instinct, Part 4

Basic Instinct, Part 4  
  
Chapter 25  
  
The officer dropped the phone to the table. It gave a dull thud.  
The cool metal pressed up against his neck. Teasing him with a little  
tickle.  
  
"I don't want to die," he whispered. The man behind him laughed.  
  
"You won't die coward, all I want is the Vice-Foreign Minister  
and her little pilot friend." The soldier slowly brought his fingers  
to the buttons on the phone. As quietly as possible he pressed a few,  
the number for the Preventers. When it had stopped ringing, he pressed  
five more buttons, r a n d q.   
  
"What are you doing you fool!" shouted the soldier and he pulled  
the trigger. It seemed to go in slow motion, the bullet exploded threw  
the officers neck and sent blood spattering on all who stood in front of  
him. Quatre pulled Relena down as the bullet went vollying their way.  
  
It hit the back wall and loged itself in the woodwork. "Let that  
be a warning to all of you, try anything else stupid and your fate will  
be the same."  
  
Quatre slowly reached behind him for the officer's gun who was  
standing behind him. He pulled it out and hid it behind his back.  
  
Saying a quick prayer he pushed Relena out of the way and fired.  
It hit the soldier in the hand and he dropped the gun. Cursing he dropped  
down to grab it with his other hand.  
  
Quatre watched and sent another bullet to the other hand. His  
mark was true and the soldier sat there on his knees slumped over. He  
stared at his bloodied hands with disbelief.  
  
"Yes, your hands are bloodied. But not from the two shots, they  
are bloodied from the innocent lives you have taken. You can be forgiven  
by us, but you must tell us everything you know once the Preventers arrive."  
Quatre gazed at him, his voice like a steel vice.  
  
"Dream on," spit the soldier. "You'll never get anything out of  
me," with that out he picked up the gun with what little he had left of  
his hands and swallowed a bullet.  
  
Quatre looked away. He was trembling. "He took his own life, he  
could of live, yet he stayed honorable to his legion."  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Meanwhile at the Preventers, a recruit was going ballistic.  
  
"Lady Une, we just recieved an unkown message. R A N D Q, what  
do you think it means?"  
  
"When did this come?" she asked.  
  
"Just a few seconds ago."  
  
"R and Q, Relena and Quatre," exclaimed Wufei suddenly. "Thats  
the only possible thing I can think of."  
  
"Go Wufei! Ane here I always thought you weren't that quick,"  
joked Duo.  
  
Wufei sent him a look that could of meant, "I'm going to kill you  
Duo." But he said nothing.  
  
"Good job Wufei, I was thinking the same thing myself," replied  
Lady Une, ignoring the hostility between the two former Gundam pilots.  
  
"Where was this call located from?" she asked the recruit.  
  
"Montana, section 232, police office in the outer limits of the  
city," he answered promptly.  
  
"Alright, Wufei, Duo, get a plane ready, we're going to head out  
there now."  
  
"Mr. Mactor, I want you to contact Trowa Barton and Milliardo  
Peacecraft right away and tell them the news," she said to the recruit.  
  
"Yes sir," he saluted. A few minutes later Lady Une, Duo, and  
Wufei were on their way to Montana.  
  
Chapter 27  
  
"Should we call the Preventers again," asked the sheriff. Quatre  
shook his head.  
  
"No, knowing them they already have figured out what your late  
officer typed and are on their way here."  
  
"What are you talking about Mr. Winner?" asked the sheriff, clearly  
confused.  
  
"When the gun was pointed at his neck, he dialed the number and  
then typed a few more things, most likely they already know what is going   
on. Didn't you wonder why the soldier shot him?" replied Quatre.  
  
"Well, yes I did, but I didn't realize what was going on. You  
pilots are sure perceptive."  
  
"Its one of the curses that comes along with being a pilot," Quatre  
answered dryly. He sat back into one of the plush chairs. He was dead  
tired.  
  
"Wake me when the Preventers get here," he asked them. Relena  
nodded and sat down beside him.  
  
"Me too please." The weary late teens were asleep in minutes.  
  
The policemen just shook their heads. For two nineteen year olds  
they had held their own in the rugged wilderness. So much for so young  
of people to go through.  
  
A few hours later three Preventers came rushing into the building.  
  
"Where are they," asked a very stern Une. The officer just pointed  
to the two sleeping forms. Lady Une's eyes softened, they looked pitiful.  
They were both gaunt, pale, and very dirty.  
  
"Whoah, Relena, Quatre, they look awful," said Duo. Wufei just  
glared at him and gave him a disapproving look.  
  
"What? Its true," he defended himself.  
  
Quatre blinked his eyes, "Duo can you keep it down, I'm trying  
to sleep," he moaned.  
  
"Sorry buddy. Hey wait! Quatre you're awake," he yelled and  
ran over to the blonde pilot.  
  
"Watch it Duo," Quatre screamed as Duo ever so clumsy kicked his  
broken leg accidently.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Quatre, I am so sorry," said Duo sheepishly. All  
the noise had woke Relena up and now she moaned.  
  
"Relena," Duo ran over to her and then stopped suddenly, "you  
don't have a broken leg do you?"  
  
"No, but I do have a broken arm, so please, don't hug me," she  
smiled.  
  
"What's your report," asked Lady Une, ever to the point.  
  
"Our plane crashed about fifty miles north, I think it was intentional.  
The control panel was malfunctioning. We crashed into a lake, only Relena  
and I survived, the pilot was dead. We camped for awhile then made our  
way down south to hear. Along the way as we traveled down a river we  
were shot at by some unidentified soldiers, probably the same organization  
who made our plane crash. We escaped and then found a cabin about ten  
miles from here. The residents had been shot by the same organization,  
Relena witnessed it. They were looking for these we think, they were hidden  
in some apples in the fridgerator," said Quatre wearily and pulled out  
the three small devices. "Afterwards we walked here, then tried to call  
you but a soldier in disguise held an officer at gun point during which  
he sent you the message. I killed him and now here we are."  
  
"Thank you Quatre, you and Relena will now be coming with us back  
to the Preventer headquarters for medical attention and information."  
  
"Thank you for your cooperation officers, we will want a report  
from you also. Just send it to headquarters." With that she turned and  
strode out of the building with Wufei, Duo, Quatre, and Relena behind her.  
  
As soon as they saw the plane, Relena started to shake. All of  
a sudden she just dropped to her knees. Quatre knelt beside her and  
asked her, "Relena, whats wrong?"  
  
"I, I, I, I can't get, get on that plane," she stuttered. "I'm,  
I'm af, afraid."   
  
"Shhh," he soothed her, "you can do it, just take my hand and   
close your eyes."  
  
"NO! I won't get on that plane," she yelled at him and pushed him  
away.  
  
Lady Une sighed and pulled a needle out of her pocket. Coming  
slowly behind Relena, she injected the substance into her arm.  
  
"Tranquilizer," she said as Relena passed out. Quatre nodded,  
not bothering to hide the sorrow in his eyes. Duo picked up Relena and  
they boarded the small jet.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Well, a short chapter, I know. But I won't get to work on it this weekend  
so I thought I would at least try to get a chapter out for all of you  
so you wouldn't have to wait too long. Thanks once again for reading! 


	5. Basic Instinct, Part 5

Basic Instinct, Part 5  
  
Chapter 28  
  
The plane ride home went smoothly. Relena was still sedated by  
the time they reached the base. She opened her eyes as they touched  
down onto the runway.   
  
Quatre was asleep in the chair next to her. They were both still  
dirty, and she for one was looking forward to a nice long bubble bath.  
  
"Quatre, wake up, we're here. Oh yea, I'm mad at you also, I  
said I didn't want to go on the plane," she said absentmindly.  
  
"Huh," he said groggily, slowly coming awake.  
  
"Nothing," she replied. Unbuckling her seatbelt, she rose and  
made her way down the ramp to where her brother, Noin, and a few others  
were waiting.  
  
"Relena, I'm glad to see you're alive," said Milliardo simply.  
  
"Thank-you brother," she replied. She and her brother weren't  
especially close. They had met under bad circumstances and too late in  
their lives to have a loving family relationship. He let her do as she  
pleased, and she let him do as he pleased.  
  
But it was nice to know that he at least cared about her. Quatre  
came haltingly down the ramp. His leg didn't hurt too much since he had  
taken an aspirin, but it did hurt.  
  
Leaning on Duo, he made his way to the infirmiry to pay a visit  
to Sally Po. Relena followed suit.  
  
Chapter 29  
  
"Well, you two certainly had an exciting adventure by the looks  
of you," said Sally cheerfully. Inside however she knew she wouldn't have  
wanted to trade places for them, for anything.  
  
"Exciting, no. Stressing, yes," answered Quatre dejectedly. He  
held back a gasp as she rubbed astringint in the flesh wound caused by  
the shot he had taken in the leg.  
  
"Well, you certainly had enough done to this leg, broken and shot,  
is there anything else that happened to it?"  
  
"No, thats it," he said half smiling.  
  
When at last they were both cleaned, and had their broken limbs  
taken care of, they were shown to some rooms where they could rest.  
  
Before dropping off to sleep, Quatre called his sister Iria to  
let her know that he was ok. Than little task done, he sank into the   
soft bed and had his first real sleep for the first time in two weeks.  
  
Relena on the other hand just lie there. She was tired, yet she  
couldn't sleep. Two pairs of eyes haunted her everytime she closed her  
eyes, prussian blue, and sky blue. A lilting laugh and a deadly silence.  
  
Frustrated she turned over. After a long battle with her mind  
she finally fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Chapter 30  
  
"Hey Hilde, pick up, its Duo," called a certain braided boy into  
the vidphone. Finally someone picked up and on the screen came a short  
dark haired girl.  
  
"Duo!!!!! You finally called, what took you so long?" screamed  
a very happy Hilde. Duo was her best friend in the whole world, he knew  
her secrets and her fears. And she knew his.  
  
"Hey, how'd ya like to work for the Preventers as my partner?"  
he asked, halfways regretting it. He didn't want her to fight, but they  
needed more people.  
  
"Are you serious Duo. I'd love to," she said happily. But then  
her voice took on a suspicious note, "why are you asking, I thought you  
said you didn't want me to fight anymore."  
  
"There's a new organization, a very powerful one at that. We   
need all the help we can get, plus I figure if you're my partner, I can  
keep an eye on you." He answered, to himself he was thinking, I really  
don't like this, I don't like this at all. He loved Hilde, more than a  
friend, but she didn't know that, and he definately didn't want her hurt.  
  
"Oh, great, I'm packing my bags and I'm on my way," she said  
cheerfully, and then she hung up.  
  
Duo sat back and lay on his bed thinking about her. His Hilde,  
he hadn't seen her in a long time. They had opened a scavanger shop together,  
but then the Preventers had called him back on duty. He hadn't seen her  
for a year, but he always made sure to call her at least once a week.  
  
Hilde, she was beautiful. His definition of beautiful used to  
be a tall slender blonde with a musical voice and a laugh that tinkled  
like bells. But then there was Hilde. She was short, dark haired. And  
her laugh definately didn't sound like bells. He laughed. Her laugh  
was more of those loud laughs, with an occasional snort if she found  
something extrememly funny. The only thing she fit in his list of beauty  
was the slender. But he still found her beautiful, the most beautiful  
person he had ever seen. And she held his heart.  
  
Sighing he closed his eyes, and fell asleep dreaming of his beautiful  
girl.  
  
Chapter 31  
  
Wufei watched as Quatre and Relena left the infirmiry and then  
walked in without being detected by the others. Sally had her back to  
him and was studying some papers very intently. She never even heard  
him come up behind her.  
  
He put his arms around her and held her close. And then winced  
as she screamed right into his ear.  
  
Startled she slipped around in his arms. "Wufei, don't you dare  
scare me like that ever again, or I'll..."  
  
"Or you'll what," he teased. No one knew they were a couple, they  
had kept it a secret so they didn't have to listen to the jests and   
disapprovals of the others.  
  
Sally had learned that Wufei was actually a very sweet person,  
and he was the hottest number around if he took his hair out of that  
ponytail.  
  
"I'll do this," she replied and reached up to pull his face down.  
He didn't resist at all and took his punishment very enthusiastically.  
When they had finished he smiled.  
  
"I didn't come in here for that, but I'm glad I got it, Lady Une  
wants to see you so she can have the report on the injuries." Sally  
sighed.  
  
"Alright, I guess I'd better go then," she replied. Giving him  
a quick kiss on the cheek she rushed out of the door. He followed behind  
her.  
  
Chapter 31  
  
Quatre awoke the next morning around 9:00, inwardly he groaned.  
Lady Une was going to have him talking the whole day most likely. His  
stomach rumbling he staggered off to breakfast on his crutches.  
  
Trowa had arrived with Catherine sometime during the night and  
was already eating. Otherwise the cafeteria was empty.  
  
Hearing the click of the crutches he turned around and saw Quatre.  
A rare smile breaking onto his face he stood up.  
  
"Quatre, I'm glad to see your ok my friend," he said sincerely.  
  
"Thanks Trowa," Quatre replied. Trowa had been his best friend  
since the war. The quiet boy was very forgiving and Quatre had found him  
easy to be around. Although there were some extremely annoying and distasteful  
rumors about their relationship.   
  
Walking to the counter Quatre filled up a tray. Trowa had followed  
him and picked it up to carry it back to the table for him so Quatre  
could manage his crutches.  
  
"Annoying nuisances," Quatre grumbled under his breath. The crutches  
were a great hinderance to his being independent. For as long as he could  
remember he had been independent, even when he was little. Of course, his  
past was a dark one so he preffered not to think of it.  
  
They ate quietly. When they were finished they both decided that  
it would be a good idea to see what was going on. When they reached the  
conference room everyone was already there except Relena.  
  
She came rushing in as Lady Une started to speak. "I want to welcome  
two new recruits to the Preventers. One isn't here yet, but she will be  
shortly. Both Hilde and Catherine have decided to join the Preventers.  
As you know there is a new threat to the Earth and the colonies. They  
already have tried to kill Relena and Quatre. Catherine's codename is  
Preventer Cheer for all those who needed to know. Hilde is Preventer  
Dark. The rest of you will find your codenames on that list over there  
except for Noin and Milliardo who already have theirs."  
  
Duo was Preventer Death. "We all saw that one coming didn't we,"  
he laughed. Trowa was Preventer Stone. Quatre, Preventer Strat. Heero  
was Preventer Yuy, they found no need to change his name. Sally and Wufei  
were Preventers Aqua and amazingly at the bottom of the list was Preventer  
Peace, also known as Relena Peacecraft.  
  
"Relena?" asked Quatre, who was confused. She just nodded and  
let Lady Une speak for her.  
  
"Relena will be taking training to pilot a suit and plane. Since  
her life is at stake we figure this will be the best protection for her.  
She won't fight though."  
  
"Oh," commented everyone. It definately wasn't expected. Quatre  
looked at Heero to see his reaction to the news but the boys face remained  
expressionless.  
  
Lady Une talked for a few more hours, finally the meeting adjourned  
and the whole group headed to the cafeteria. Duo had left the meeting  
an hour earlier to pick up Hilde and he and her joined them as soon as  
they arrived.  
  
At the long table everyone sat, pretty much quiet. They didn't  
know what to say to each other. As they sat a Preventer soldier came  
in the door with a fairly big package in his hand.  
  
"Preventer Stat," he read. Quatre raised his hand and the package  
was given to him. All of them sat waiting for him to open it.  
  
Ripping off the card he read, "Dearest Quatre, Hiya! Bet ya thought  
that you wouldn't hear from me for awhile. You guessed it, I just joined  
the Preventers, so little brother, are you prepared for the worst? Your  
loving sister Ikia." He groaned.  
  
"Your sister?" asked Trowa. Quatre nodded. Then he started to  
unwrap the package. Pulling of the cover of the pristine white box he  
gasped. Inside was something he thought he would never see again, something  
he wasn't sure he wanted to see again.  
  
"A leather jacket," Duo started cracking up. "Oh I can just picture  
Quatre in one of those. Quatre the bad boy." He started laughing all  
over again. "It looks sorta used Quatre, is it hers?"  
  
"No," said Quatre sharply. Everyone looked at him, they had  
never heard him use that tone of voice.  
  
"Care to explain what it means Quatre," asked Relena quietly.  
Quatre was about to tell them nevermind but he saw the pleading look in  
her eyes and conceded. They would find out someday anyway. And he would  
rather them hear it from him instead of Ikia.  
  
Sighing he started, "I'm not sure you guys will like the story,  
but I'll tell you anyway because I would rather you hear it from me than  
from my sister. Before I had even been enlisted in Operation Meteor I  
lived with my father. I was angry at the time, very destructful. This  
was mine, I used to go biking in the colony, just to cool off when I got  
mad. I hated the world, my life, and my father. He had told me all my  
life I was a test tube baby." The others nodded, test tube babies were  
often treated like experiments.  
  
"Then I met Rashid, he and the other Maganaucs were also test tube  
babies, they taught me that it wasn't my family or how I was born that  
made me a good person. So I became who I am now. The jacket went out  
with the attitude. I wonder where Ikia found it, I thought it had been  
destroyed. Shortly before my father died though, I found I wasn't a test  
tube baby, but it didn't matter anymore. My only sorrow was that I had  
wasted my first few years of my life in anger over something that wasn't  
even true."  
  
Quatre sighed and then look at the jacket. Standing up he pulled  
it on. It still fit. It was time to let go of his past, close his open  
wounds he decided. Wearing this jacket just might help him do it.  
  
The rest of the people sitting at the table were speechless, not  
even Trowa had known all this. But seeing him put on the jacket they knew  
he was finally at peace with it.  
  
The rest of the lunch went fairly smooth until all of a sudden  
a flash of red raced past them and tackled Quatre from behind.  
  
"Ikia!" he shouted, "watch the leg." The rest looked at the young  
girl who had rushed in. She was small, with firery auburn hair that  
was crimped and reached her waist. Flashing emerald eyes and a tanned  
face complimented the wild color nicely. She looked nothing like  
Quatre.  
  
"Hi everybody, I'm Akia. Quatre's adopted sister." The others  
all nodded knowingly. She was adopted, that explained her looks. Also  
her age, most of Quatre's sisters were older but she looked the same age  
as he. If not younger.  
  
"I'm nineteen, just a month younger than Quatre," she answered  
all of them with a knowing tone. "I see your wearing the jacket Quatre,  
I'm glad you made peace with your demons." He nodded.  
  
Trowa could only stare. The girl was beautiful. Her hair wasn't  
as red as Catherine's but it still was like a flame. And her green eyes  
reminded him of his own. Except hers overflowed with emotion while his  
did not.   
  
"Nice to meet you," everyone murmured. Smiling happily, Akia sat  
down next to Trowa. She had seen him looking at her strangly and decided  
to see if he would get nervous.   
  
"I'm Perventer Flame, I thought you guy's might want to know,"  
she told them. Then she grew silent.   
  
Trowa almost laughed out loud. The girl was certainly an enigma,  
one minute she was bubbly, the next minute she was silent. It was intriguing.  
  
Chapter 23  
  
After lunch everyone went their seperate ways. Akia had joined  
Trowa, Catherine, Heero, Duo, and Hilde to go to the shooting range.   
Wufei and Sally had dissapeared for an afternoon in town and Relena had  
went to her room. Quatre had been left all alone in the cafeteria.   
  
Deciding what he was going to do, he stood up and hobbled out  
the door.   
  
Relena sat in her room running a brush through her hair. She   
had been overjoyed when she had gotten to shower last night. The grime  
and dirt from her body and hair, along with the blood had completely  
filled the shower. But now she was clean and loving it.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on her door. "Come in," she called.  
Quatre grasped the handle and came in. "Hi Quatre, what do you need?"  
she asked standing.  
  
"Nothing, I just was lonely and wanted to talk to someone or  
whatever."  
  
"Oh, well come in and have a seat."  
  
"Thanks." He limped in and sat down on her couch. She came and  
sat in the chair next to the couch.  
  
"Quatre, why didn't you tell anyone about your past before," she  
asked suddenly.  
  
"I don't really know," he replied, "I guess I just didn't want  
any of you to think less of me."  
  
"Oh, I don't think any one would of," she answered sincerely.  
  
"I know, but I was stil worried about it," he said. They sat in  
silence.  
  
Meanwhile at the shooting range, Trowa was discreetly watching  
Ikia, trying to figure her out. She had been cheerful to begin with and  
very talkative, but like a light switch she had just suddenly switched.  
She was still cheerful, just quiet. Her aim was deadly and that set  
Trowa to wondering, where had she come from?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Well, I finally got this part in. I didn't really want to include  
a sister of Quatre's but it was the best I could come up with that would  
tie into the story. Plus, I needed someone for Trowa since he was the  
only single guy I had left. Don't worry you'll find out about Heero and  
Quatre later. Thanks for reading! 


	6. Basic Instinct, Part 6

Basic Instinct, Part 6  
  
Chapter 33  
  
Evening approached and Trowa decided to have a word with Quatre  
about Ikia. The girl was a living paradox.  
  
Catching him coming around a corner from the girls dorm Trowa  
yelled to him to come over. Quatre looked up and saw him, hobbling over  
he rested on a crutch beside him.  
  
"Hey Trowa, whats up?" he asked.  
  
"I want to ask you a question about Ikia, where did she come from?  
Her aim is deadly accurate and she can switch personalities in a snap."  
  
"You'll have to ask her that Trowa, I don't reveal anything about  
her unless she gives consent."  
  
"Oh, I see," Trowa replied. Inside he was fuming, why couldn't  
Quatre just tell him? It was a little akward just to go up to her and  
go, whats with you? Sighing he said, "alright then, thanks Quatre."  
  
"No problem, I'm gonna go to bed, I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Yea, night," he replied distractedly and watched as Quatre limped  
to the boys wing. He decided to go get a bite to eat before he went to  
sleep himself.  
  
Chapter 34  
  
Walking into the cafeteria he was surprised to see auburn hair  
resting on the table. It looked as if she had fallen asleep.   
  
"Ehem," he cleared his throat. She jumped up and spun, pulling  
a gun on him in a flash. When she saw who it was she lowered it.  
  
"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "Must be the caffeine," she laughed.  
"Come have a cup of coffee with me."  
  
"Alright, I'd be glad to," he answered and went to get himself  
a warm cupfull.  
  
"Trowa right?" she said. He nodded. "So how long have you been  
fighting Trowa? I know you were a Gundam pilot, but did you fight before  
that?"  
  
It was a touchy subject to him. Putting on a stoic face he replied,  
"I don't know when I've never fought. Its my earliest memory and my last  
memory."  
  
"That's a shame, we can't change our lives can we? It seems fate  
was picked out for some before we even breathed. We just have to keep  
staining our hands with blood."  
  
Trowa looked at her in surprise, it was almost as if she knew what  
he was feeling.  
  
When she saw his look she said, "I too have fought for as long  
as I could remember. Quatre's father adopted me from a war orphanage, I  
was training to be a soldier at five years old. They let him adopt me  
with his promise that I would still fight and train with them. Basically  
all that came from his during then was money and a last name. They wouldn't  
let me visit them for fear that I would get soft."  
  
"I see," he replied, no emotion betraying his akinness he was feeling  
towards her.  
  
"Show your emotions Trowa, I hate an emotionless listner. I want  
to know what they think so I can agree or set them straight," she said  
suddenly.  
  
"I'm sorry, but thats not possible," he replied coldly and stood  
up. "Thanks for the company, I think I'm going to go sleep now, its going  
to be a busy day tomorrow."  
  
"Alright," she replied. She watched him leave and sighed. She  
should of been like that with her life, but for some reason she wasn't,  
and it pained her to no end to see people destroyed by war.  
  
Throwing her coffee away she made her way back to her dorm.  
  
Trowa was in his room silently pounding on the wall. Why did he  
have to be so abrupt with her. She wanted his emotions. "But," he whispered, "  
I have none." He had seem the hurt in her eyes when he had said it wasn't  
possible. He may have no emotions, but he didn't like hurting people.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Sorry its so short, but just as I was writing those last lines I got the  
greatest idea for a fic, so I decided to stop here. I'll get out another  
part soon. Till then, thanks for reading! 


	7. Basic Instinct, Part 7

Basic Instinct, Part 7  
  
Chapter 35  
  
Morning broke bright and early, yawning Relena streached. Today  
was the day Sally was taking her cast off. The past month had passed  
peaceably but there was still a lot of tension between people. Trowa  
and Ikia, and her and Quatre.   
  
She took a quick shower, then through on some jeans and a flannel  
oxford and was out of the door. Since her experience in the woods, her  
wardrobe had changed drastically. Instead of skirts and dresses, jeans  
and assorted tanks, oxfords, and t-shirts now made up her wardrobes.  
  
The pink limo had went too. Relena shuddered just thinking about  
it. Whatever had possessed her to own a pink limo? A nice sport utility  
was her chosen ride currently.  
  
Walking down the hall, she gave a sympathetic smile to Quatre,  
whose cast would be on for another month or so. He just smiled and flashed  
her a thumbs up sign. Then taking his crutches he made his way out to  
the shooting range.  
  
Grabbing a gun he set aim on the target. Off and off again the  
gun went, each time finding its mark in the center of the bulls eye. There  
was only one hole made in the target, his aim was so precise.  
  
"Hey Quatre," came a voice suddenly behind him. He jerked and  
the shot went off, making a second hole in the bulls eye.  
  
"Wow, even surprised you make a nice shot. That takes talent  
Quatre." Ikia walked into the range.  
  
"Not a talent that I'm especially proud of though," he said sullenly.  
It was true, being able to shoot a gun exceptionally well wasn't something  
he like to boast about.  
  
"You mind if I tore you away from practice for awhile? I want  
to talk to you."   
  
"No, I don't mind at all. Do you want to go for a walk?"  
  
"Sure that would be great," she answered. He tucked his gun into  
his pocket and headed off down a trail that led through the forest surrounding  
the Preventer Headquarters. Ikia followed silently by his side.  
  
When they were about halfways through she stopped and sat down  
on a bench that had been placed along the trail. Quatre, setting his  
crutches aside sat down beside her.  
  
"So how long have you loved her?" Quatre gasped in surprise.  
  
"Excuse me," he asked incredously.  
  
"Don't play stupid Quatre. I know you love Relena," she answered  
him. Her piercing green eyes bore holes in his.  
  
Sighing, Quatre answered, "since the third day when we were stranded,  
maybe even before." Ikia nodded with understanding. "How did you know  
though?"  
  
"I wouldn't have noticed except for the fact that I know you better  
than anyone else Quatre. The way you tensed up when she and Heero exchanged  
looks. The way you would only give discreet glances when you thought no  
one was looking. The way you have been uncharactaristicly sullen."  
  
"Oh, I guess I gave it away pretty easily then. I just wish I  
knew how she felt about me. I know she loves Heero, and I'm, I'm jealous."  
  
"Don't feel bad, its hard to love and not know if you are loved  
in return. Look at Duo."  
  
"Duo?" asked Quatre puzzled. Ikia just smiled.  
  
"Haven't you noticed the way he looks at her. Its more noticable  
than you." She laughed, and then rising began to walk back towards the  
base.  
  
Quatre just sat there. He thought of what she had said, what he  
felt, and the million other little things that had kept him up at night.  
And he couldn't find an answer.  
  
Groaning, he pulled himself up, and grabbing his crutches made  
his way back.  
  
Chapter 36  
  
Relena was outside at the shooting range when he walked into the  
clearing.  
  
"There you are Quatre, come here," she yelled at him. Nodding  
he hobbled over.  
  
To his suprise, she grabbed two targets and and apple from the  
bench beside her. Then jogging out about ten feet she placed the apple  
on her head and held a target in each hand.  
  
"I heard you were a good shot. I'd like to see, plus this will  
help me not to fear bullets rushing towards me."  
  
"Relena, I'm not going to shoot at you. No way, no how."  
  
"Quatre, don't be like that, you know you can hit these things  
easily." For some odd reason, Quatre suddenly pictured Relena and Heero  
together and his eyes seeing red, he whipped out of his gun. Three shots  
were heard. He didn't even look to see if he had hit the targets or not.  
He just stalked into the building and up to his room.  
  
Relena could only stare in shock. The targets in each hand were  
wisping and the apple was still on her head. She hadn't actually expected  
him to shoot. She was just joking.  
  
Swallowing she looked at the targets. In the direct center of   
the bullseye on each, was a small perfect hole. She let them flutter  
to the ground and then took the apple off her head. To her surprise there  
was a small hole through it also. She had thought he missed since it hadn't  
splattered and hadn't fallen off her head.  
  
"He's a good shot, especially when he's frustrated," came a voice  
from in front of her. Ikia walked over and sat down on the bench.  
  
"Frustrated?" asked Relena. She went over and sat down besides  
the bright eyed girl. They had become friends in the short time they  
had known each other and Relena was surprised to hear her comment on her  
brother. It wasn't something he usually did.  
  
"He has some feelings that he just can't work out right now," she  
answered. Relena just nodded, she wasn't going to pry any further.  
  
"So Ikia, any luck with Trowa yet?" she teased the girl. Ikia  
just frowned for a moment and then started laughing.  
  
"I wouldn't know, I haven't tried anything yet." It was a common  
joke between the two, even if they knew it was a serious matter. Ikia  
wanted to help him regain some feeling, she just hadn't been able to  
approach it yet.  
  
"Well, let me know when you finally carve a human out of stone."  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Well, this chapter is kinda short but not as short as the last one at  
least. lol I'm sorta running out of ideas, any ideas would be great  
appreciated and accepted. Well, hope you enjoyed, i'll have the next  
part out in awhile. 


	8. Basic Instinct, Part 8

Basic Instinct, Part 8  
  
Chapter 37  
  
Trowa decided that a cup of coffee was really the thing he needed.  
He had been working on his Gundam all day. The rebuilding was going at  
a steady pace, but each pilot was forced to place a lot of effort into  
their own Gundams. His neck ached from staring at a computer screen and  
his eyes were all dried out.  
  
The smell of cappuchino punched his nose as he walked into the  
cafeteria. He practically floated to the high source of caffeine.  
Pouring himself a cup he settled down in a chair and sat. He was drifting  
off when the door opened and Ikia walked in.  
  
"Oh hi Trowa, mind if I join you?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," he said simply. Then he focused his attention back on  
the coffee. If he could keep himself focused on one thing he could hold  
his feelings together while she was around. Since that first night she  
hadn't asked him anything more about himself. But he aways had to be  
prepared if she did.  
  
One who betrays his emotions is not a fit soldier. Just look  
at Quatre. He was almost driven crazy while piloting with emotions. He  
was not going to let that happen to himself.  
  
But then he couldn't help remember, "act on your emotions." Heero  
had told him that once. It was around the time he almost had commited  
suicide. He had listened to it then. But he had forgotten it.  
  
"I wonder where that came from," he thought aloud.  
  
"Where what came from," asked Ikia, settling in a chair next to  
him.  
  
"Oh, nothing, I was just remembering something I heard once,"  
he replied absentmindly.  
  
"What would that be," she asked, purposely prying. He fixed a   
cold stare on her and the softened.  
  
"Heero once told me to act on my emotions," he said. Then he leaned  
over and kissed her. He then stood up and left the cafeteria. His coffee  
steaming on the table still.  
  
Ikia just sat there. She placed a hand to her lips. "What on  
Earth," she thought. Standing up she ran out of the cafeteria to catch  
up with him. But when she got out, he was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Dang," she muttered to herself. She decided to go back to her  
room, she wasn't in the mood for coffee anymore. But then when she reached  
her door she changed her mind and made her way down the hall.  
  
Chapter 38  
  
"Click, click, click," went Catherines laptop. She was in the  
midst of practicing hacking when she heard a knock at the door. Stretching  
she stood up and opened it.  
  
"Hi Catherine, can I talk to you for a second," asked Ikia. Looking  
at the short redhead Catherine decided something was on her mind. Her  
practice would have to be postponed.  
  
"Sure Ikia, whats up?" she replied.  
  
"I need to ask you something about your brother," she replied  
walking in. Catherine closed the door to ensure their privacy.  
  
"Trowa, what's wrong with him."  
  
"What do you know about him, his life and stuff?" she asked.  
  
"Hmm, thats a hard one. I don't know much of his early years.  
The last time I saw him then was when our parents buggy wrecked and he  
was thrown out. Our parents died and I was left alone. I never did find  
out what happened to Trowa, or rather Triton. Thats his real name.  
  
I just recently found him again when he came to the circus looking  
for a job while he was on his missions. He reminded me so much of Triton.  
It wasn't until about a year ago that I found out it was him. Aside from  
that I don't know what happened while we were seperated, he never told  
me."  
  
"Oh," Ikia answered rather dissapointedly. "Thanks Catherine, you  
gave me a little understanding."  
  
"Why did you want to know?" asked Catherine out of curiosity. Ikia  
blushed and debated whether or not to answer. Finally she decided it  
would be alright.  
  
"I'll tell you, but it can't leave this room," she told Catherine,  
thinking at the same time it was kind of childish.  
  
"Sure, I won't tell," said Catherine honestly.  
  
"He kissed me," she blurted out. That wasn't what Catherine   
expected.  
  
"Are you serious," she practically shouted. "Where, when, how  
did it come about?"  
  
"I went into the cafeteria for some coffee and he was there, I  
asked him if I could join him. He mumbled something and I asked him  
about it. He answered, "Heero once told me to act on my emotions." Then  
he just kissed me and left!"  
  
"That really doesn't sound like Trowa, I wonder what he was thinking.  
I'll see if I can discreetly get it out of him later."  
  
"Would you Cat? That would be great."  
  
"Sure, anything for a friend. Plus I'm curious about it myself."  
  
"Thanks." She stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go hit the hay, I'm  
bushed." She slowly walked to her room.  
  
Chapter 39  
  
Trowa sat in his room. Confused by his actions. He would talk  
to Quatre about it, but Relena had said he wasn't in the mood to be talked  
with.  
  
He still didn't know what had possessed him to kiss her. It had  
just happened. He had been telling her that he was told to act on his  
emotions and he did.   
  
"Man, I shouldn't have just left like that. She probably hates  
me now," he sighed. He hadn't made a bright move, that was for sure.   
Cursing he ridiculed himself, "Trowa, you need to control your emotions.  
A soldier with emotions is a worthless one."  
  
Yawning he lay down in his bed. Despite his problems he was  
soon asleep.  
  
Chapter 40  
  
Duo walked down the hall to Hilde's room. She had asked him to  
come watch a movie with her and he was more than happy to oblige. The  
problem was, she hadn't told him what movie.  
  
"Please don't let it be a chic flic," he whispered as he knocked  
on her door.  
  
"It's open, come on in," yelled a voice from inside. He found  
her popping popcorn while the previews played.  
  
"Hey Duo, you're just in time. Take a seat on the couch, I'll  
be there in a second." He sat down and felt the couch shift as she sat  
down beside him.  
  
"Hey Hilde," he started but quickly was interrupted by her shooshing  
him.  
  
"The movies starting," she whispered. It turned out to be a classic.  
"The Sands of Iwo Jima," in fact.   
  
The movie was good but Duo hardly noticed. He was too busy thinking  
about how close he had come to telling her. He didn't know what he had  
been thinking.  
  
As the movie drew to the war scene Hilde screamed and grabbed his  
hand. It was a good thing the light was out, a blush had started to creep  
up his face.  
  
"Sorry, I just need something to squeeze at the scary parts," she  
whispered.  
  
"No problem," he said gruffly. Hilde looked at him worried. She  
wasn't scared. But she needed to touch him. She liked him much more than  
a friend. But she was certain Duo didn't feel the same way. She would  
tell him, but she didn't want to ruin their friendship. So she just had  
to settle herself with the small contact she got once in awhile.  
  
The movie finally ended and Duo stood up. "Great movie Hilde, I  
was scared at first, I thought it would be a chic flic," he teased. Then  
ducked as she threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Well, I'd better get going. I'm exhausted. See ya later," he  
said as he walked out the door. Hilde just stood there and sighed, watching  
his tall form slip out the door.  
  
"I wish I could tell you that I love you Duo," she whispered.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Well, another chapter out, and much quicker than I thought it would be.  
But I finally had some inspiration!!!!!!!! :-) Well, thanks for reading! 


	9. Basic Instinct, Part 9

Basic Instinct, Part 9  
  
Author Note: Hey everyone! I just want to thank everyone who ever reviewed.  
Especially those that did on the last chapter, I got the most reviews for  
one chapter ever! Thanks again!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 41  
  
"Trowa!" yelled Ikia as she ran after him. It was the next   
morning, and having slept on it, Ikia decided to confront him.  
  
Trowa picked up his pace and went into the men's room before she  
could see where he went. He listened as she ran past and sighed. He didn't  
want to face her just yet.  
  
As Ikia rounded the corner she found no sign of him. Slumping  
her shoulders she felt defeated. He was avoiding her.  
  
"Jerk," she grumbled. Mad she stomped off to have breakfast with  
Relena. Trowa peeked out to see if she was still there, seeing that she  
wasn't he headed outside to take a walk.  
  
Ikia walked into the cafeteria, most everyone was there. Wufei,  
Sally, Quatre, Duo, and Hilde were all at one table. Relena sat alone  
at another. Heero and Trowa were nowhere to be found. Grabbing a bagel  
she went and sat with Relena.  
  
"Hey Relena. Why are you so gloomy today," she asked, noticing  
her friends downcast expression.  
  
"It's nothing. Well, it something, but I don't want to tell you  
around everyone," Relena replied.  
  
"Oh, well, we can go for a walk after I finish my bagel if you  
want," Ikia offered.  
  
"Ok, thanks." Ikia finished the last of her bagel and she and  
Relena headed out to the trail in the woods.  
  
Chapter 42  
  
"So whats bothering you Relena," asked Ikia. They were just entering  
the woods and the early morning light filtered through the treetops.  
  
"Heero," she replied sullenly. Ikia had to stifle a laugh.  
  
"Well, that's nothing new. What is it now?" she asked trying to  
remain serious for her friends sake.  
  
"He's stopped avoiding me, but he doesn't even talk to me unless  
I initiate the conversation. I'm ready to give up."  
  
"Relena, I hate to say this, but why didn't you give up long before  
this? Heero seems to not want a relationship, and personally I don't think  
he's the right type of person for you. He may seem exciting but I can't  
picture you two lasting. It just doesn't seem right." She stopped as  
Relena gave her an angry glare.  
  
"I think I know the right type of person for me thank you very  
much. Geez, I brought you out here for advice and now you're ridiculing  
me on feelings you don't even know about. Well, thanks for the advice,  
I'll be leaving now." With that, Relena stompped off leaving Ikia to  
just stare in amazement.  
  
"Wow, I must have really pushed a button. But I still think what  
I said is true," she said to herself. Deciding she still had more time  
she continued on her walk.  
  
A little while later she stopped suddenly. Trowa was kneeling  
there with his back turned towards her. In front of him was a small deer  
that he gently petted. Not being able to resist she walked over.  
  
Trowa had felt someone behind him, but when the deer didn't run  
he didn't bother to turn around. To his surprise, a slim hand reached   
over his shoulder and stroked the deer. To his knowledge, only he had  
ever been able to touch a wild animal without it running.  
  
He turned, startling the deer which jumped off and came face to  
face with Ikia.  
  
"Uh oh," he thought. Ikia straightened and watched as he stood  
and prepared to leave.  
  
"Oh no you don't Trowa, we need to talk," she said firmly. Seeing  
that he didn't have a way out he nodded.  
  
"Ok, lets go sit on that bench over there," he said finally. They  
both sat and it was silent for a few moments.   
  
Finally Ikia spoke, "why did you kiss me Trowa?" Trowa was silent,  
he didn't know what to say. Finally he just said the truth as was his  
nature to do so.  
  
"I told you that someone told me to act on my emotions. Well I  
had this uncontrollable urge to kiss you. So I did. I acted on my emotion."  
  
"Oh, well, at least everyone can say you tell the truth," she  
said dissapointedly, wiping a small tear from the corner of her eye.  
  
"What did you want me to say," he asked Ikia, frustratedly.  
  
"I don't know," she whispered. Her tears stopped but she still  
felt bad. Like something had just shattered her somehow. Standing up  
she started to walk away.  
  
Trowa watched her dissapear. What did she want him to say? And  
what had he wanted to say? He never had felt so bad in his life. When  
he heard her dissapointment, he wanted to say something. Comfort her,  
but he didn't know how.  
  
"I'm sorry Ikia," he called out to her. But she was already around  
the bend. The only ones who heard were the wildlife and the trees.  
  
Chapter 43  
  
Relena came to the clearing. Taking up a gun she fired it at  
the targets. A couple of her shots went wide, but some hit the target.  
Not satisfied she put in another clip. The pattern went on for a while  
until she finally hit the bullseye.  
  
"Relena, is something wrong? You seem angry," asked Quatre, limping  
outside. She ignored him and finally after the clip finished turned around.  
  
Quatre had came out wanting to apologize for his actions yesterday  
but when he saw the tense set to her shoulders he decided that it could  
wait.  
  
"It's nothing unless you can give better advice than your sister,"  
she said bitterly.  
  
"Well, I can try. Whats the problem?" he said.  
  
"Heero, I feel so frustrated about the whole thing with him. I  
know I told you in the woods that I was going to give up on him. But as  
soon as I saw him again I just couldn't. I don't know what to do."  
  
Quatre frowned. "Well, I don't know what to tell you Relena. I  
don't know your feelings or what goes on inside your head. I think the  
only thing that you could do is find out what Heero thinks."  
  
"Oh, thanks Quatre. I guess I had better apologize to Ikia. I  
kind of blew up at her. Well I gotta go, see you later," she said and  
and dissapeared into the building.  
  
Chapter 43  
  
"Wufei, we hardly get any time together," complained Sally as  
she sat on his lap in her office. They couldn't go to each others dorms  
since the others would suspect something. Which left only her office,  
and even then they were running a risk.  
  
"I know," he said and gave her a quick kiss. He treasured these  
few moments he had with her.  
  
"Why can't we just tell them," she asked. Wufei just frowned  
thinking of what the others would say. There would either be crude remarks  
or derogatory comments. Relationships in the workplace just weren't accepted.  
  
She caught the meaning of his frown and leaned in for another  
kiss. They didn't even notice the door opening.  
  
"Hey Sally," said Wufei breaking away.  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
"I don't think we have a choice of keeping it secret anymore."  
Sally turned around, there in the door stood a very flabbergasted Duo  
Maxwell. Suddenly a grin broke on the braided man's face.  
  
"Go Wufei," he shouted and then ran out of the room. Most likely  
to tell the others. Not being able to contain it they both broke up laughing  
at what had just happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Well, what'd ya think. I decided to get Wufei and Sally in there since  
they haven't had an active role lately.   
  
Is Relena going to confront Heero? What other confrontations will  
there be? What about Trowa and Ikia? You'll just have to wait to find  
out :-) Thanks for reading! 


	10. Basic Instinct, Part 10

Basic Instinct, Part 10  
  
Chapter 45  
  
Taking a deep breath, Relena knocked on the door. Listening  
carefully she could hear the scrape of a chair and then some footsteps.  
  
Slowly the door opened and Heero appeared in the frame. Seeing  
her he opened it wider so she could come in. As she walked in she could  
hear the soft click of it closing. She snuck a quick glance at him and  
felt sorry for him.  
  
He looked awful, there were bags under his eyes and a soft black  
ring. Undoubtably he had stayed up all night working. He sat down wearily  
and stared at her expectantly.  
  
Clearing he throat she grasped for something to say. "So Heero  
how are you doing? I haven't seen much of you lately."  
  
"I've been working," he answered, ignoring her question to his   
well-being. "What do you want Relena?" Relena sighed, knowing she should  
have suspected that he would go straight to the point.  
  
"I need to know the basis of our relationship and if or where it  
might go," she blurted out in a single breath.  
  
"Relena, if I'm right at what you are implying it's not going   
anywhere. In fact, in my eyes we aren't even friends although I hope  
one day we will be," he answered simply. Too shocked for words she  
nodded mutely. Then unable to contain herself she rushed out the door  
bursting into tears.  
  
Quatre glanced over as Relena ran by. Seeing he tears and the  
frantic feral gleam in her eyes he dropped his crutches and ran after her.  
  
Chapter 46  
  
Meanwhile, Duo was in search of Hilde. He finally found her in  
her room reading a magazine.  
  
"Whoah, Duo settle down. Whats up? You look out of breath," she  
said. looking up as he stormed in.  
  
"You're never going to believe it," he said unable to continue  
he was laughing so hard.  
  
"Believe what? Tell me," she said, curiosity getting to her.   
"Anything that has you in this kind of uproar has to be good."  
  
"I just caught Wufei and Sally making out in her office," he said  
exploding into a new fit of laughter. "Imagine, Wufei." A weird expression  
on her face, Hilde sat still. Then seeing the mental picture joined him  
in his uproar.  
  
When their laughter had subsided Duo suddenly grew serious. Noticing  
she was now laughin alone Hilde looked at him.  
  
"Something wrong Duo," she asked concerned. He had just developed  
this look of lonliness, one that she often saw in the mirror at night. It  
just about broke her heart.  
  
"Hilde, I've been wanting to tell you something. In fact I was  
going to before the movie last night but I didn't get a chance." Hilde  
froze thinking he knew.  
  
"Hilde, I, I, I," he stuttered. She said nothing, but looked  
at him with anxiety clearly showing.  
  
"Hilde, I love you," he said suddenly. Surprised she started  
crying. Which only made him heartbroken. "Hilde, I'm so sorry. If I  
knew you would take it like this I wouldn't have said it. I just couldn't  
keep it in any longer. I'm really sorry," he apologized. He got up to  
leave but stopped when she grabbed a hold of his shirt.  
  
Facing her he looked into her eyes. Then to his amazement she  
pulled him closer and kissed him. Breaking it off she whispered, "I love  
you too Duo."  
  
Her words shocked him and a small tear came out of his eye. But  
he didn't wipe it away. He wasn't ashamed of it. Grabbing her tight he  
just held her, afraid that any moment he might just wake up and find it  
all a dream.  
  
Chapter 46  
  
Ikia sat sobbing on her bed. As soon as she was out of Trowa's   
sight she had broke into a run. When she reached her room she just broke  
down and let the tears come.  
  
"I wish he would have just said nothing," she sobbed into her  
pillow, her words muffled. "It wouldn't have hurt as much, he just has  
to be so blunt about anything." Her tears spent she stood up. She had  
to get to work on her Gundam. Not that the mechanics needed her help, but  
she wanted to customize a few things.  
  
She walked down the hall and was suddenly knocked flat. Relena  
and Quatre were already down the hall, neither of them had said anything.  
Curious she almost went after them, but she had other things to do, plus  
she didn't want to get involved in anything that wasn't her business.  
  
Making a stop at Catherines, she pulled the older girl out of her  
room to get some fresh hair. She was always playing on the computer, trying  
to hack into this or that.   
  
"But Ikia, I almost had it," Catherine whined. Ikia just sighed  
exagerratedly.  
  
"Catherine, you need to get out of your room. You only come out  
for meals for crying out loud," she teased, knowing very well it wasn't  
true. But she did spend a lot of time in there.  
  
"Plus I don't want to work on the Gundams alone. You probably  
want to make a few alterations yourself."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose your right, well, lead on," Catherine replied  
good naturedly.  
  
They opened the door to the hangar and Ikia stopped suddenly. Trowa  
was in there. Without saying a word she turned on her heel and strode  
out leaving Catherine dumbfounded.  
  
"Trowa, what's with Ikia?" she asked. He just looked sullen.  
  
"Lets just say I said some things when I shouldn't have said  
anything at all." Seeing her mouth open he added, "just leave it at  
that Cathy."  
  
Chapter 47  
  
Relena ran outside and grabbed the gun at the target practice.  
Falling to her knees she pointed it at herself and prepared to pull the  
trigger.  
  
Quatre seeing her took his gun out of his belt loop and threw  
it at her hand. He heard a slight crunch and knew he had broken at least  
a few fingers.  
  
Before she could pick it up again he tackled her.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Well, I know, short last chapter, but I wanted it to quit right there  
for now. What'd ya think? Well, thanks for reading, and thanks to all  
those who have reviewed or are going to review! 


	11. Basic Instinct, Part 11

Basic Instinct, Part 11  
  
Author Note: Before I start I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I  
got some great ones!!!!!!! Thanks everyone! Your reviews are greatly  
appreciated, and I really mean it :-) Thanks again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 48  
  
"Relena no!!!!!!" yelled Quatre as he wrestled with her on the  
ground. The gun was so close to her fingers he had to hold his breath  
as he saw her reach for it. Reaching out with his arm he came in contact  
with it. Snatching it up he threw it as far as he could. It landed on  
the field about ten feet away.  
  
Relena, sensing his momentary distraction scrambled out from  
under him and went running for it. But he reached out and grabbed her  
ankle causing her to trip.  
  
"Relena you have to stop this. You don't want to die, not truly,"  
he pleaded with her. But she ignored him. Reaching out she dug her nails  
into the soft soil and tried to pull herself towards it despite the added  
weight of Quatre.  
  
Gritting his teeth Quatre ignored his weary muscles. Relena had  
serious adrenaline pumping through her and she showed no signs of being  
tired.  
  
"Relena if you kill yourself I'll never forgive myself," he said  
more to himself than to her. She paused for a second as if registering  
his words. It was all he needed. He jumped up and pinned her to the   
ground with his body.  
  
The whole time she hadn't been crying but now as she was detained  
she burst into tears. Her sobs racked her body and sent shivers through  
Quatre. All the time he had known her he had never seen her as out of  
control as this. Not even when they were in the woods and she had went  
primal on him.  
  
He sat up and held her. Both to comfort her and to keep her from  
getting away. Her sobs softly subsided after awhile and he felt her tense.  
  
Then to his surprise she started screaming, "curse him! Curse   
him for making me feel this way!" Then her tears ran anew and made dirty  
rivlets down her face. She buried her face into his shoulder and he sat  
patiently as she soaked his shirt with her tears.  
  
When she finally stopped he thought she had fallen asleep. But  
when he looked down at her he saw that she was wide awake and staring at  
the gun that lay a few feet away. He tightened his grip on her.  
  
"You can loosen your grip Quatre. I'm not going to kill myself  
anymore. That was a mistake from the beginning." Inside she knew it was  
true as she spoke the words, her voice shaking. She had let Heero take  
so much from her. Her hope, her pride, her dignity. She wasn't going  
to add her life to the never ending list.  
  
Quatre loosened his grip but still did not let go. Then he spoke, "  
Relena, do you want to talk about it?" His voice was quiet and soothing  
and Relena could feel herself trusting him.  
  
"I asked Heero about our relationship. He said we didn't have  
one, that we weren't even friends as far as he was concerned," she said  
her voice quavering. Quatre silently cursed.  
  
How could Heero be so insensitive? But at the same time his mind  
told him it wasn't Heero's fault. Heero had been trained to have no emotions.  
Since he had none he took it for granted that others didn't have any  
either. If anyone was to blame it was himself for even suggesting that  
she talk to Heero.  
  
"I'm so, so sorry Relena, its all my fault."  
  
"Your fault, how is it you fault? You had nothing to do with  
any of this?" asked Relena who was confused.  
  
"I told you to talk to him. You did and it upset you so much when  
it wasn't supposed to happen that way."  
  
"Quatre it is not your fault. And its not Heero's fault. Its  
mine. I had my hopes to high. And it was I who tried to kill myself  
not anyone else's. Don't blame yourself. My mistakes are my own," she  
told him, half bitterly and half angry.  
  
Quatre nodded his head, but in his heart he still couldn't forgive  
himself. His carelessness had almost killed the woman he loved. He should  
have known better.  
  
"Relena will you make me a promise," he said as he rose helping  
her up.  
  
"What Quatre?" she asked.  
  
"Talk to Sally about this, or any other doctor. Just talk to  
someone," he pleaded. She nodded her head and satisfied Quatre walked  
her to the infirmiry so she could get her fingers reset. She hadn't noticed  
the pain before, but now she did.  
  
But instead of going to his own room he walked past it further  
into the boy's hall.  
  
Chapter 49  
  
Ikia sat pacing in her room. She shouldn't have left Catherine  
like that.   
  
"Why does he have to do this to me. Honestly, if he hadn't of  
been there I could have had so much done." Inside she knew that she could  
of stayed, it wasn't as if he had a gun pointed to her head saying she  
had to leave. He just made her so nervous and made her feel bad about  
herself. She hated being around people like that.  
  
Suddenly she came to a resolve. "I am not going to let him keep  
me from doing what I want. I will not be intimidated."  
  
She marched back to the hangar with a determined look on her face.  
Opening the door she came face to face with him as he was getting a pop  
from the machine near the door. Ignoring him she cooly made her way  
over to Catherine.  
  
Trowa felt like he had been stung. She hadn't even so much as  
taken a second glance at him. He hadn't meant to hurt her. He hadn't   
meant her to be emotionless like him.  
  
"Hey Catherine, sorry about that," Ikia said, coming up to the  
older girl. Catherine just smiled.  
  
"Hey no problem. I think I can understand your motives," she  
replied, then turned back to her computer. Ikia looked at the screen.  
A bunch of figures and signs littered it and to he surprise she had no  
idea what it meant. Which was rare. All the Gundam pilots had exceptional  
computer intelligence.  
  
"What are you working on Cat?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, just a little something," Catherine replied mysteriously.  
Sensing that she would get no more from the other girl, Ikia suppressed  
her curiosity and went to work on her own Gundam  
  
Standing in front of the tall monster she was overcome with the  
same awe she always had when she seen it. It looked like a living fire,  
at least to her. Sitting down she got to work.  
  
Chapter 50  
  
"Maxwell, I know you're in there. Who all have you told," came  
Wufei's shout through the wood of Hilde's door. He barged right in, then  
stopped and smirked as he caught Duo and Hilde in a position much like  
the position the braided pilot had caught Sally and him in.  
  
"Well, looks like you won't be the only one to expose a secret,"  
he said jolially. Duo just stared at him. This wasn't the normal Wufei.  
This was the Wufei that only Sally saw. Duo smirked, he liked the change.  
  
"Yeah, but we'll see who spills theirs first," he grinned. Hilde  
got up off his lap and just laughed quietly at the both of them.  
  
"Do you want a cup of coffee Wufei, Duo?" she asked them. "You  
can continue your banter at the table instead of at the front door."  
  
"Sure," they both answered. Hilde just smiled and soon all three  
were laughing, joking, and becoming the best of friends.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Well, sorry about the delay on this part. Unfortunately I had  
it all typed up but for some reason my computer only saved the first  
paragraph so I had to type it all over again :-( But its a decent size  
so you all can't hate me too much lol. Thanks again to all those who  
reviewed and all those who are going to, you guys are great!   
  
I didn't expect this story to stretch out this long, but I like  
how its going so hopefully there will be more parts to come! Thanks for  
reading! 


	12. Basic Instinct, Part 12

Basic Instinct, Part 12  
  
Thanks to the two people who reviewed my last chapter. You guys are great!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 51  
  
"A mind that is stretched by a new experience can never go back  
to its old dimensions," Relena read aloud from her book of quotes. "That  
Holmes guy sure knew what he was talking about." She set the book down  
and thought about the last few days.  
  
The quote fit her perfect, since she had tried to take her life  
she had not felt that same as before. And she doubted she would ever be  
the same. Things like that change people.  
  
Just yesterday she reached an important conclusion. She resigned  
from her job as vice-foreign minister. It wasn't as if she did much. She  
was on the Vice-Foreign Minister, not the Foreign Minister himself. She  
wouldn't even be remembered after awhile. People forget if they are not  
constantly reminded.  
  
Instead she was taking a full time job as a Preventer who worked  
at headquarters. A speech writer actually.  
  
She looked at her watch. Quatre was coming by to help her work  
on her Gundam. Lady Une had insisted she had one. And since she was no  
longer the Dove of Peace, she was free to fight if she wished.  
  
A sharp rap on her door pulled her out of her daydreams and she  
opened it to find Quatre, cast newly off and crutches gone. Exaggeratedly  
offering his arm he led her down the hallway, trying desperately to see  
her smile as she no longer did so much.  
  
He smiled as she giggled a bit and together they made their way  
down the hall. Entering the hangar they found everyone else working on  
their Gundams, even Heero, who was rarely seen was there.  
  
Quatre quickly notice him and steered Relena to her Gundam at the  
far end of the hangar.   
  
"Quatre, its ok. I may not be over him, but I'm not going to  
make a big deal out of being around him," said Relena a little frustrated.  
  
"I know, I was just trying to help," he answered, trying to explain  
himself. She nodded in acquiesment. He walked with her up to the control  
panel and were soon at work typing away.  
  
Chapter 52  
  
"Hey Ikia, why do you suppose that the new organization hasn't  
attacked yet? They've had plenty of time, but there hasn't been so much  
as a robbing."  
  
"I really don't know Cat. You are right, they have had plenty  
of time, but they've been real quiet. I don't think we'll figure it out  
today but its a good question to bring up next meeting. Maybe someone  
else knows something we don't."  
  
"There finished," screamed Catherine all of a sudden. Ikia jumped  
back, startled.  
  
"What was that all about," asked Ikia, still shooken from the  
outburst.  
  
"Oh, I finished that little add on to my Gundam. Now its complete.  
Gundam Cheer is ready to roll." Catherine gave a big smile.  
  
"Alright, I just finished mine too. What was that little add on,  
you mentioned?"  
  
"Oh, just something I want to test in battle. If it works I'll  
get Lady Une to have it installed on all the Gundams."  
  
"Oh alright then," replied Ikia frowning. It was the same answer  
she always got. Catherine never let on more than that.  
  
She jumped as she heard a voice from behind her. "Hi Cathy, is  
something wrong? I heard screaming," came the rich voice of Trowa.  
  
"Oh, hi Ikia," he said.  
  
"Hello Trowa," she replied cooly. Inside she was telling herself  
not to respond to his mellow voice. Not to respond to his light scent  
of pine and cinnamon. Not to let him close enough to hurt her again.  
  
Inwardly Trowa winced. Her coolness was almost as bad as a slap  
in the face. But he would not let him bother him, he was a soldier. He  
could not afford to have emotions. But inside he knew he was lying to  
himself. If you did not have emotions you were dead, or Heero. Its just  
that they hurt so much. But could anything hurt as much as hurting her?  
  
"Trowa, Trowa, are you there," asked Catherine, snapping him back into  
reality.  
  
"Oh, yea, sorry. I was thinking."  
  
"Oh, ok, hey you still owe me a talk Trowa. You put it off,"  
Catherine said smiling at him.  
  
"Ok, how about tonight," he said surprising her. She hadn't thought  
he would actually agree. He hadn't yet.  
  
Chapter 53  
  
Heero watched everyone from afar. All were pairing up. Wufei  
and Sally, Hilde and Duo.   
  
"It just makes them weaker when the battle comes," he said stonily.  
But inside he reminded himself that he had a weakness to. But he couldn't  
help but love her.  
  
It was a weakness yes. But one he couldn't help. If the only  
emotion he possessed was love, it was certainly strong.  
  
"Why do I have to love you. And why do you have to love me," he  
whispered uncharacteristically.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Well, sorry for the short ending. But I hadn't gotten a part out lately  
so I wanted to get one out no matter how short it was. So did you like  
it? Thanks for all those who have reviewed and all those who are going  
to. Thanks for reading! 


	13. Basic Instinct, Part 13

Basic Instinct, Part 13  
  
Chapter 54  
  
"Duo Maxwell," came the almost incoherant scream. Duo raced around the corner  
trying to get away from the flailing fists.  
  
"Geez Hilde, for such a little person you have one LOUD scream," he laughed, pretending  
to rub his ears. Which only infuriated her more. The petite girl raced after him and jumping,  
she grabbed his legs. They both hit the floor with a dull thud.  
  
Not wasting any time she sat on top of him so he couldn't move. Both faces were  
total opposites of each other. One was fury, the other was pure joy.   
  
"Now Duo," she said in a deathly tone. "You will take that locked screensaver of  
the naked oompa loompa's off my screen so I can get some work done. And you will do it now."  
  
"Oi, Hilde, does that mean I only have to take it off the lock? That I can leave it  
on there for the regular screensaver." He flashed a big grin at her.  
  
"NO! I don't want to see it," she said, her face turning red. Then she started to  
laugh. She couldn't stay mad at Duo for long. Not even if there were dancing naked oompa  
loompas on her screen for everyone who looked to see.  
  
Duo waved his hand over her shoulder and his partner in crime went to go fix Hilde's  
computer.  
  
"Consider it already done. Now do you mind getting off of me?" He didn't know whether  
to laugh or be afraid when Hilde got an unnatural look in her eye.  
  
"Now Duo, why would I want to get off. After all, if I can't get any work done, what  
makes you think that you will. No, I think I'm going to stay right here, I rather enjoy it  
in fact," she said, flutting her eyelashes exaggeratedly.  
  
Duo smiled, and reaching up pulled her face even with his. "Fine by me," he answered  
and kissed her. She happily followed along.  
  
"Wufei," shouted a screaming Sally Po as she ran down the hall. All of a sudden she  
tripped and fell flat on her face. A scream and the moan of someone who is trying to catch  
their breath came to her ears.  
  
Turning around she saw Duo and Hilde, the causes of her fall.  
  
"Sorry guys, I guess now you realize that hallways are not a good place for making  
out. Now if you excuse me, I have to catch that idiot boyfriend of mine and make him take  
the lovely screensaver he made off of my computer."  
  
Picking herself up she resumed her mad dash down the hall. Chuckling Duo picked Hilde  
up off the ground and they went after Sally to see the fight that was sure to happen.  
  
Chapter 55  
  
"Ikia, we need to talk," said Trowa, hesitantly looking into the cockpit of her Gundam.  
  
"You're right Trowa, we do. These Gundam's are going to need some extra work and I  
want to adapt the shoulder guns off of yours to my suit." She turned away so he couldn't see  
that she was trying to switch the subject.  
  
"You know what I mean Ikia, and the Gundams have nothing to do with it," he said quietly.  
  
"Whats there to talk about Trowa?"  
  
"What I did to hurt you and make you push everyone away."  
  
"What makes you think that you hurt me. I'm a big girl, I don't let some boy screw  
with my feelings."  
  
"I have a feeling that I'm not just some boy. Please, talk to me," he pleaded.  
  
"Fine, but you have to do something for me," she answered. "Come to my room tonight  
at eight. We'll talk then, now if you excuse me, I'm busy."  
  
Trowa climbed back down. If it hadn't of been such a angry meeting he would have  
smiled. "She certainly likes to take control," he thought to himself.  
  
"Wufei," came a scream from across the room. Trowa turned to see Sally walking in  
with Hilde and Duo at her heels. A quick black blur appeared beside him and all of a sudden  
he found himself a shield between Wufei and Sally.  
  
"Whats wrong Wufei, I thought women were weak," he said, joking with the pilot.  
  
"That is not a woman. That doesn't have a classification. Its all wild and totally  
destructive," came the reply.  
  
Stepping out of the way he watched Wufei take a hit to the gut.  
  
"Wufei, sweety, darling, you will take that screensaver off," said Sally in a sickening  
sweet voice.  
  
"Sure thing," he gasped. "As soon as I take it off of Hilde's."  
  
"Good." Then, turning on her heel she left.  
  
"Maxwell, you were supposed to be helping me. After all it was your idea."  
  
"No way Wufei. I had to deal with Hilde. And do you honestly think I would put  
myself in the way of Sally's wrath? Nope, no way, no how."  
  
Grinning Duo helped Wufei up from his curled over position on the floor. Both of  
them laughing they went to fix the computers.  
  
Chapter 56  
  
Ikia straightened up her room as she waited for Trowa.  
  
"Now no matter what, do not let him see your feelings," she told herself firmly.  
  
"And why not," asked Trowa stepping inside.  
  
"Don't you ever knock," she said snapping at him.  
  
"Not if the doors wide open," he said, closing the afore mentioned door. "Now what  
is the stipulation that I have to do for you?"  
  
"Sit down if you want," she said motioning to the couch. She herself sat down on a  
chair. "I want to know about your life before the Gundams."  
  
"Hmm, thats asking a lot. But I suppose its only fair that I tell you," he answered  
stiffly. "I was always a soldier. I stayed mainly with different soldier camps, doing odd  
work for them. Repairing their guns and other weaponry. I suppose thats why I use a lot  
of artillery and bullets with my Gundam. After I left the camps I worked for the Barton part  
of Operation Meteor. A man named Trowa Barton was supposed to be piloting HeavyArms, but I  
killed him after he tried to hurt its creator and others. Since there was no one left to  
pilot, they asked me to pilot it in its name, and hence the story goes on."  
  
"Its a sad case Trowa. But that still doesn't explain why you don't have or want  
your emotions."  
  
"I don't want my emotions because they hurt too much. It was a self decisioned choice."  
  
"Its a choice you should never make. Sure you can "live" in the literal sense. But  
whats the point of living if you can't feel?" She turned a cold glare on him. Daring him  
to prove her wrong.  
  
"You may be right. But I can't help it. I've pushed them back too long." He looked  
down at the floor to avoid eye contact.  
  
"Maybe you should just ask for help," she said softly. He looked up in surprise.  
  
Then he murmured in a voice barely audible, "will you help me?"  
  
Chapter 57  
  
Heero sat clicking away on his laptop. Occasionaly he would check the clock. Finally  
as 9:00 drew nearer he started tapping his foot nervously.  
  
All of a sudden a soft knock was heard on the door. He jumped to his feet and raced  
to open it. Seeing the familiar female form he pulled her inside and shut the door.  
  
Without wasting any words he pulled her to him and kissed her with fervor. She responded  
and for awhile they forgot everything else, and everyone else.  
  
When they finally broke away he whispered, "I love you."  
  
"I know I love you too," she answered.   
  
"We can't keep doing this," he said stonily, sadly. She nodded and squeezed him to  
her tighter.  
  
"I know, but I hate living this lie. I hate pretending when I shouldn't have to."  
  
"I know you do, but please, just awhile longer for me," he said.  
  
"Ok," she sighed, and they kissed once more before she silently left.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
I tried to make this one funny this time. If it totally sucked because of it, let  
me know and I'll keep the humor out. Also I wanted to get things going along with Ikia and  
Trowa. Another short chapter I know. I just don't have that much time anymore. Thanks to  
all those people who reviewed and all those people who are going to review. You guys are  
great. Thanks for reading! 


	14. Basic Instinct,, Part 14

Basic Instinct, Part 14  
  
Chapter 58  
  
"Quatre, why are you so nice to me?" Relena asked, stirring her  
hot choclate around the mug. She had invited him to her room to talk  
or something. Out of everyone he was the only one she trusted completely.  
  
"You're my friend Relena. Its a joy to see you smile," he answered.  
Which of course made her smile.  
  
"Thank you," she replied growing serious. "I have a question?  
What's happened to Ikia these past few days. She seemed real distant."  
  
"I have no idea. She wouldn't talk to me about it. She can take  
care of herself though. When she's ready she'll tell me, if she hasn't  
already worked it out."  
  
He settled back farther onto the couch. He had sat over a computer  
all day finishing his Gundam and his back was aching. He took a sip of  
his choclate and looked out the window. It had been raining for the past  
three days on and off. Sighing he noticed it was still raining.  
  
"I wish I was back in the desert. I hate rain," he grumbled.  
Relena laughed the light laugh of hers.   
  
"What brought that on?" she asked. He shrugged and Relena found  
herself thinking he was adorable when he smiled. "Why did I think that.  
He's my friend, I'm sure he wouldn't want me to like him as more. Plus  
I'm still not over Heero," she scolded herself.  
  
"Something wrong," asked Quatre, noticing her fleeting look of  
consternation.  
  
"No, nothing. I was just thinking about the rebel group. They've  
been too quiet."  
  
"I know, but we can only sit back and wait until they do something  
so we can determine their location."  
  
"I know, but I hate waiting," she sighed.  
  
"Doesn't everybody," he smirked. In reality he was thinking along  
other lines. Waiting for her. But he would.  
  
Chapter 59  
  
"Ikia, how can I learn to feel again," asked Trowa. Since their  
conversation the night before, not a lot had been said between them. But  
now in the shadows of his room he gathered the courage to ask her.  
  
"Smile for me Trowa," she stated, she seemed distracted.  
  
"I have nothing to smile about. If I smiled it wouldn't be real,"  
he stated.  
  
"Are you alive Trowa?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are those you care about alive Trowa?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then what isn't there to smile about?" The question took him  
off guard. It was true. He was glad that he and his family and friends  
were alive and well. But it never struck him as something to smile about.  
  
"That doesn't strike me as something that I would smile about."  
  
"Why not. Family and friends make you happy. When you're happy  
you smile. If you can't smile for that, then I don't think you can smile  
about anything," she answered him honestly.  
  
"Oh, you're right," he answered firmly. And smiled! Ikia was  
startled at the difference it made in his face. For some reason he always  
seemed in the shadows, but when he smiled it seemed as if he came out of  
it. And it was a true smile she could tell.  
  
Smiling back she told him, "see, that wasn't hard was it?"  
  
"No it wasn't. And it made me feel a lot better. Thank you," he  
said sincerely.  
  
"Do you want to keep working. Or is that enough for today?"  
  
"Lets keep going. This is important to me. But can I suggest  
something," he answered.  
  
"Sure," she replied.  
  
"Can I tell you how I feel about you. And then can you tell me  
what it means," he asked.  
  
"I, I guess," she stuttered. It definately wasn't what she was  
expecting.  
  
"Whenever I'm around you, you make me feel like a better person.  
Like nothing can go wrong. You make me feel like I can live. I think  
I love you Ikia."  
  
"It could just be gratitude," she answered stiffly. She wouldn't  
let anyone close. She had emotions, but she wouldn't be hurt anymore.  
  
"I don't think so," he answered quietly, upset at her reply.  
  
"Trowa, you can't love me. You don't want to love me. Trust me.  
I don't need it and neither do you."  
  
"I can't help it Ikia," he replied growing angry. "What are you  
afraid of?"  
  
"Nothing," she stammered.  
  
"This emotion thing is really working at the second," he said  
gritting his teeth. He hadn't expected to be angry at her reply. He   
knew that he hadn't got his emotions back so quickly, but it made him  
angry all the same.  
  
"I should be going," she said, making a beeline for the door.  
  
"I don't think so," he replied, stepping in front of her.  
  
"Let me go Trowa," she hissed when he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Look at me Ikia. I don't know what you triggered, but I don't  
think you should go anywhere. Both you and I will regret it."  
  
"Trowa stop." He consented, letting go of her arm. But he still  
blocked her from getting out the door.  
  
"Why don't you want me to love you?" he asked, his voice gentle.  
  
"Because, you don't know what love is, you haven't had the emotions  
to know. And even if you did, one of us would only get hurt in the end," she  
blurted out as she remembered her parents. They had died when she was four,   
but she remembered them all the same. She had loved them, and it only  
got her hurt.  
  
"It's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at  
all, whoever said that knew what they were talking about Ikia. And don't  
tell me that I don't know what love is. I may not have emotions now, but  
I had them once."  
  
Ikia didn't reply and hung her head.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Well, sorry for the wait. I have been really really busy with school this  
week. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and those of you who are going  
to review. Thanks for reading! 


	15. Basic Instinct, Part 15

Basic Instinct, Part 15  
  
Chapter 60  
  
"Ikia, please answer me, do I love you," he asked, his voice  
gentler than it had been a few moments before.  
  
"Only you can answer that question Trowa," she replied. Her voice  
quivered and she found herself wondering why.  
  
"Well, I sure hope its love, because besides being painful, its  
one of the best feelings in the world," he told her. She looked at him  
in surprise.  
  
"Its not a good feeling, it hurts," she snapped. Startled by  
her out burst Trowa looked at her fully in the face. Tears were beginning  
to form. "I loved my parents, they died, and all it was, was pain."  
  
"Try to love again Ikia, you love Quatre, what makes me any  
different?" Ikia couldn't answer that. It was true she loved Quatre,  
he was her brother and closest friend.  
  
"Because...." her voice trailed off. Trowa pulled her into his  
arms and to her surprise she didn't resist. Then he leaned down and gave  
her a soft kiss.  
  
"Please Ikia, try to love me. So I can love you." She just couldn't  
take any more. She started sobbing. His voice had gotten to her, the  
soft baritone. As her sobs died down she breathed in his scent. It was  
always that wonderful cinnamon smell.  
  
"Once I wanted to love you. But I now just keep remembering it  
hurts too much. I can't take it," she said softly.  
  
"Then let me take some of that pain, we can hurt together. Surely  
there is nothing wrong with that?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Just try, I'll be there all the way."  
  
"Ok, I'll try."  
  
"Oh and Ikia, thanks for the great emotions lesson, it seems to have   
worked very, very well." Ikia smiled through her tears.  
  
"Your welcome." She dried what was left of her sobs on his shirt.  
  
  
"Oh thanks," he said drily.  
  
"No problem. Now Trowa if you want to be with me, there's just  
some certain things you have to get used to, and thats showing your affection  
in public, I can't stand someone who loves in private."  
  
"I think I can handle that, but can you?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Of course," she protested when he got an all knowing smirk on  
his face.  
  
"Alright then," he answered, and to her sudden surprise, scooped  
her up and carried her to the cafeteria where the rest were sure to be  
eating supper.  
  
Chapter 61  
  
Trowa and Ikia entered the cafeteria. Ikia was glowing red from  
embarrassment and Trowa was nonchalant. He was still carrying her, and  
to her amazement he managed to get a tray full of food and her back to  
the table easily. Sitting the tray down, he lifted her up and sat her  
on his lap once he was seated.  
  
By now, all mouths were dropped and the other Preventers food went  
unnoticed. Quatre was the most confused. He had no idea that Ikia and  
Trowa even spoke to each other. Relena was grinning.  
  
Picking up a fork, Trowa began to eat. Ikia just stared at him  
in shock also. She hadn't expected such a show from him. But she wasn't  
complaining, he had a VERY comfortable lap. Picking up her spoon she  
began to nervously eat, aware of the stares being cast her and Trowa's  
way.  
  
"Uh, Ikia, Trowa, is there something you two should tell us," asked  
Quatre who had finally found his voice.  
  
"Not that I know of," said Trowa in between bites.  
  
"I knew it," shouted Relena, now it was her turn to be stared at.  
"He he, Ikia and I had discussions," she shrugged.  
  
"Well congrats, you guys," said Duo, and went back to eating. The  
surprise dying down, the rest quickly copied his actions.  
  
Chaper 62  
  
Relena and Quatre sat in her room talking.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me," asked Quatre. "I had no idea that  
they were even interested in each other."  
  
"It wasn't my place to tell you Quatre. I would of if I could of  
though. I understand how you would feel."  
  
"Alright, I guess I can forgive that," he smirked. "Well Relena,  
I'd best get to bed, I'm exhausted. I'll see you tomorrow." He stood  
up and walked out the door.  
  
Collapsing onto his bed he felt a torrent of emotions run through  
him. It wasn't the fact that his sister hadn't told him of her crush.  
Every night the same conversation played in his head, the conversation  
he and Heero had after Relena had tried to kill herself.  
  
Instead of going to his room after he dropped her off at the  
infirmiry, he had went to Heero's room.  
  
:Flashback"  
  
"Heero," yelled Quatre busting into the stoic boy's room.  
  
"Yes Quatre," came the mellow reply.  
  
"How could you do that to her? How could you be so heartless?  
Not even friends, what is that? She's done so much for you and you don't  
even consider her a friend?" By this time Quatre had his hands clenched.  
He was doing all he could not to strike the other boy.  
  
"Because its the truth. I don't count her as a friend. Friends  
can trust each other. And she can't trust me. So that doesn't make her  
my friend."  
  
"But did you have to tell her so blandly. She loves you!"  
  
"She doesn't love me, trust me. She only thinks its love. I  
don't see why you're so angry. You love her, this is your chance."  
  
"Chance nothing. I'm not going to watch her suffer, knowing she  
loves another. And how did you know?"  
  
"Its not that hard to figure out Quatre, I think the only one  
who hasn't figured it out is Relena. She doesn't love me and I don't  
love her."  
  
"You don't know what love is," said Quatre coldly. What happened  
next startled him. Heero lept up from where he was sitting and grabbed  
Quatre by the coat, fire in his eyes.  
  
"I know love. I love. It hurts so much Quatre. You don't want  
to lose them, you're unhappy when they are. You're happy when they are.  
Don't tell me I don't know love." He released Quatre who could only  
stare in shock.  
  
"Who," he managed to choke out.  
  
"Not Relena, don't worry. Now get out," he replied, his chest  
heaving from emotion. Nodding mutely Quatre left.  
  
:End Flashback:  
  
Sleep finally overcame Quatre and he drifted off in silent slumber.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Well, another part. Sorry its been so long. I just haven't had any  
inspiration. I really didn't today either but I was long overdue in  
putting another part out. I really need to find a muse:-) Well, thank  
you to all those who have reviewed or are going to review. You guys are  
great! Thanks for reading! 


	16. Basic Instinct, Part 16

Basic Instinct, Part 16  
  
Chapter 63  
  
It was a common sight to see Ikia and Trowa together. In fact  
they were unseperable. Quatre wasn't sure what he thought of it though.  
  
"Its just that I don't know what to think. I mean, my best friend  
and my sister, its just kind of weird," he admitted to Relena as they  
sat talking.  
  
"I think its great. They belong together, anyone can see that.  
And look how much she was able to draw him out of his shell."  
  
"I guess your right," he agreed. "Still, its weird."  
  
"You'll get used to it Quatre," she replied. He gave a weak smile  
and she felt her breath draw in. He was so cute when he smiled. She had  
to silently admonish herself again. She was getting over Heero, but if  
she made the moves on Quatre he would either get mad, or think she was  
on the rebound.  
  
"Hey Quatre, is something wrong," she asked, noticing his down  
cast look. The smiles of his were becoming rare and few between. And  
they didn't last long. Which was unusual.  
  
"No, its nothing." He sighed, in his head he wanted Relena, he  
wanted her to love him like he did her. But he didn't want to push her.  
And it made him feel as if he were a cannon ready to explode. He'd given  
up sleeping at night. He would always dream of her, and it just hurt  
more in the morning knowing that he would never have her.  
  
"Alright, you know you can always talk to me about anything," she  
said silently.  
  
Quatre smirked. "I wonder how she would take it if I told her  
I loved her and I'm bursting to tell her," he thought to himself. Then,  
aloud he replied, "ok, thanks Relena."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Suddenly the whole building shook. Instantly Quatre was on guard.  
He lept to his feet and raced to the hangar. The rest were shortly behind  
him.  
  
"Rebel mobile suits are attacking the base," said Heero tersely.  
He lept into his Gundam and the rest followed suit. All except Relena, she  
hadn't had enough training to efficiently pilot a suit.  
  
The nine gundams rose into the air and faced the enemy troops.  
They were about to attack when Catherine called to them to stop. Switching  
on her voice link she called out to the enemy suits.   
  
"Identify yourselves," she called. The rest were confused. What  
was she talking to the enemy for?  
  
"We are the Guerrados," came a smug voice over the link. As  
soon as she heard the voice, Catherine switched a button in her cockpit.  
All of a sudden the enemy troops started to fall.  
  
"Quick, destroy them," screamed Catherine over the intercom link  
to the other Gundams.  
  
All flew in and destroyed the Guerrados. Soon all that was left  
of the troop was smoldering ash.  
  
They flew back into the base silently and a sober air hung around  
all. None of them liked killing. And they knew it wasn't the end.  
  
Chapter 64  
  
"So Catherine, I have a feeling you knew what happened out there  
today, care to explain," asked a serious Duo.  
  
"Its a virus I've been working on. It shuts down the power of  
the enemy suits through the link. It doesn't affect our suits because  
I placed a block on our link code. The reason you need to destroy them  
so quickly is so they didn't figure out the code and create an antivirus."  
  
"That's very impressive, when can you install it on the others,"  
asked Lady Une.  
  
"Tomorrow, for now I'm off to bed." Everyone nodded in agreement  
and fell into their beds as soon as they were in sight. They were exhausted.  
  
Chapter 65  
  
The next morning everyone was in a grave mood. The killing hurt  
them, possibly more. The breakfast conversation was zero. Duo didn't even  
try to lighten the mood. There were no smiles, and no laughter, but an invisible  
pain wafted through the air.  
  
Wufei pushed away his food. He wasn't hungry. Standing up he went to his  
office to look up any information on the Guerrados. He figured Heero   
had most likely done so already, but he probably wasn't likely to share   
anything with the rest of them.  
  
Flipping on his laptop he punched in his access name. He cringed at the  
automatic voice that welcomed him to the internet.  
  
For a shot in the dark he pressed in a site name.  
rct://glxcl.guerrados.con// (radi connective telcom. global link times colong link  
.guerrados.connection//)  
  
To his surprise a screen came up. He quickly flicked on his virus  
guard in case they decided to send a little "surprise" though his link.  
  
As the page loaded a faint beeping sound came from his speakers.   
He turned it up a little and started to record it.  
  
They were little beeps but the went so fast he couldn't determine if   
it were morse code or not.  
  
The page suddenly loaded some words.  
  
"Welcome Gundams. Don't bother to try to decode the message.   
You'll never figure itout."  
  
The the page shut off by itself. Brabbing a small disk he copied  
it and took off at a brisk pace for Lady Une's office.  
  
Heero was already there.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Well another chapter out. Sorry about the wait. I just have  
this really horrible case of writers block. Well, I'll have another out  
as soon as possible. Thanks to those who have reviewed or are going to  
review. Thanks for reading!  
  



	17. Basic Instinct, Part 17

Basic Instinct, Part 17  
  
Chapter 66  
  
"Attack, attack!" came a voice over the loudspeaker. Everyone  
dropped what he or she was doing and reushed to the hanger. Including   
Relena, she was to fight this time.  
  
The Guerrados had been attacking more and more frequently in the  
past few weeks, and with greater numbers. The "Cheer Virus" as it was called  
had been installed on every Gundam. But it only worked on the manned  
suits, not the mobile dolls.  
  
"Jeez, silent for months and now they are attacking every week," panted  
Wufei as he ran for Shenlong.  
  
"You've got that right," Duo voiced as he opened Deathscythe's  
hatch. The two blasted off and opened the telecom link with the Guerrados.  
  
"Why do you want to fight," called Duo over the link. No reply  
came. Tere weren't as many suits as the last time, but Duo suspected they were  
all mobile dolls.  
  
"This is just great," muttered Hilde. She rushed headlong into the fight  
with the others trailing behind her.  
  
To her surprise they didn't fight back, but instead, started to  
retreat.  
  
"After them," yelled Quatre who was in charge of strategy. They  
complied and soon grew horrified as they realized they were being lead into  
a nearby city.  
  
"What do they mean to accomplish by this?" asked Relena angrily,  
pounding her fist on the control pannel.  
  
"They are trying to lure us into killing the civilians by accident  
or get killed ourselves," replied Quatre tersly.  
  
Heero pushed into the Preventer Headquarters link. "Lady Une,  
order an immediate evacuation of City, section 402." Lady Une nodded and  
then closed the link.  
  
Chapter 67  
  
"Lady Une, order the arrest of those Gundams immediately. They  
completely destroyed the city," a voice came from her door. The Gundams  
had fought the battle and won. But the city had pain the price. It was  
all in shambles. Two civilians were killed and a handful were injured.  
  
All of the Gundams were in the room and turned to see a sturdy  
man of 6'3".  
  
"They just prevented an attack on peace, you want me to arrest  
them," Lady Une replied incredously.  
  
"The Gundams are war themselves," he answered stiffly. The Gundams  
now saw that it was the Foreign Minister himself.  
  
"That is extemely disrespectful to the Gundams. Ordering their  
arrest when they have been the backbone of this peace we just so recently  
lost," stated Une outraged.  
  
"The Gundams don't have our respect. Our past thanks possibly  
and our sympathy, but not our respect," he sneered.  
  
"Our, as in who else Minister," asked Relena quietly. She stared  
at her former partner with an unknown look in her eyes.  
  
"I speak for everyone on the council," he replied haughtily.  
  
"You don't speak for me," she replied right back.  
  
"You aren't the Vice-Minister anymore," he said with a slight  
grin on his face. "You are one of the filthy Gundam pilots."  
  
"Get out of my office now, I will not hear you talk to Relena  
like that," said Lady Une in a deadly voice.  
  
"Very well, but you will here from me again," he answered and  
strode out of the room.  
  
Lady Une just sat her head in her hands and sighed. She had never  
liked the guy.  
  
Chapter 68  
  
"I can't believe he had the nerve to say that," said Relena as  
she wiped a tear away in her room.  
  
"He's a pompous egotistical jerk Relena. You know he's just   
jealous of you because the people liked you better than him," answered  
Quatre soothingly.  
  
"I know," she said and her tears finally stopped coming. She  
turned to confront him on something that had been bothering her.  
  
"Quatre, something is wrong and you won't tell me what it is," she  
accused him.  
  
"What do you want me to say," he asked her. He began to grow  
nervous, and frustrated, like usual when she brought the subject up.  
  
"I just want you to tell me whats wrong," she answered.  
  
His temper bursting, he shouted," Alright, you want to know whats   
wrong? I'm in love with you Relena, thats whats wrong. I have been and  
it kills me watching you still love Heero and knowing you will never  
love me," he shouted. Then he sat up and strode out of the room leaving  
a very suprised Relena.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Well another chapter out. Sorry it took so long, I'm having some problems  
with a virus on my computer. So the next chapter will be very long in  
coming. Thanks to all those who have reviewed or are going to review.  
Thanks for reading! 


	18. Basic Instinct, Part 18

Basic Instinct, Part 18  
  
Chapter 69  
  
Relena watched Quatre leave her room. She couldn't speak or  
move or do anything. He had caught her really off guard. She wasn't  
expecting that, and she especially wasn't expecting the anger. Quatre  
usually didn't get angry and when he did it was never directed towards  
her. Snapping out of her trance she ran after him down the hallway.  
  
As soon as he had left the room Quatre started running for his.  
He closed the door behind him and his chest heaved from emotion.  
  
"What have I done?" he whispered. "She'll hate me after this, I  
never should of told her." A lone tear slipped down his cheek.  
  
Relena rushed to Quatre's door and started pounding. When there  
was no answer she turned the knob. It wasn't locked so she went in. She  
could hear muffled sobbing coming from the bedroom. Making her way  
cautiously across the sitting room/kitchen she opened the door slightly  
and peeked in. Quatre lay sprawled across the bed. She couldn't see his  
face but she could hear the light sobs that came from him.  
  
"Go away Relena, I really don't need to hear anything right now,"  
he said in a slightly angry voice. She jumped, she didn't think he knew  
she was there.  
  
"No Quatre, we're going to get this straightened out," she replied  
firmly.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," he said and sat up to look at  
her. There were tears on his face and he wiped them off. His red rimmed  
eyes pierced hers and she bit her lip.  
  
"I don't care," she answered. She went over and sat on the end  
of his bed.  
  
"Relena, I shouldn't have said that," he said hoping to get her  
to go away.  
  
"Did you mean it Quatre," she asked, suprising him. He hadn't   
expected that question.  
  
"Yes," he replied honestly.  
  
"Well Quatre, all I can tell you is I love you as a friend. But  
I also like you as more. Can you just give me a little more time? Maybe  
we can be more. I hope we can."  
  
"You do," he asked incredously.  
  
"Yes, I'm attracted to you Quatre. But I don't want you to be  
rebound."  
  
"I see, I'll give you time Relena, but please, I don't know how  
much more I can take."  
  
"I know,"she replied, biting back some tears. He looked so vulnerable.  
It was a different feeling for her, knowing someone wanted her, knowing  
someone loved her and all they wanted in return was her love. She gave  
him a quick hug and left in a brisk pace.  
  
Quatre lay there, not quite believing what she said. But hoping  
it was true.  
  
Chapter 70  
  
"Man, our personal life has gone down the drains since this war.  
We can't go anywhere, we can't do anything," complained Duo. He, Hilde,  
Wufei, and Sally were at Wufei's room watching a movie.  
  
"Well, next time we're out there go and destroy all the bad guys  
and then you can get back out into the world," teased Wufei. They all  
knew it was immpossible to destroy the Guerrados since they didn't know  
who was in charge of it.  
  
The credits finished rolling by on the screen and Wufei popped  
the small disk out of the viewer.  
  
"Hey, now that we're here, why don't you guys help me with that  
code that was on the website of the Guerrados," suggested Wufei.  
  
"Alright Wufei, but I'm sure if you couldn't get it, the rest of  
can't," replied Sally.  
  
"I haven't worked at it yet," he replied.  
  
"Oh well pop it in Wufei, lets give it a go," voiced Hilde. He  
got up and put the disk in the player. All at once the rapid beeping  
started to fill the room.  
  
"Hmm, try playing it slower Wufei, maybe its morse code," said  
Duo. Wufei frowned but did as he was asked. It still was nothing.  
  
"They said we would never figure it out, I can't help but think  
its so simple that we never will," Wufei said frustrated.  
  
"Listen," said Hilde suddenly and they all stopped talking. But  
when they heard nothing they looked at her.  
  
"Don't you hear it," she asked. "The beeps all have different  
tones." They listened again and this time they heard it since it had   
been pointed out to them.  
  
"You're right, great job Hilde," said Duo admirably.  
  
"Play it faster Wufei," she said completely ignoring Duo. He   
looked hurt for a moment but then forgot about it when he realized she  
was absorbed in what she was doing.  
  
Wufei complied and turned it faster. "Faster, even faster," she  
said and when he turned it up words suddenly came.  
  
He turned it up a little faster and a voice could be heard. "Attack  
once every week at 2:00 P.M., tenth time release the end."  
  
"So thats how they did it, they just slowed down the vocals. It  
was so simple," stated Sally.   
  
"How many times have we fought them now?" asked Hilde.  
  
"Eight I believe, we have one more regular fight till whatever  
it is they're planning."  
  
"We have to go tell Lady Une. Its getting late but she'll understand.  
Bring the tape." They rushed out towards Lady Une's dorm. Knocking at  
her door they waited patiently.  
  
"This had better be good," came a very cranky voice from inside.  
Lady Une opened her door to the four and groaned.  
  
"This had definately better be good," she sighed and let them in.  
  
"We decoded that message I found," stated Wufei.  
  
"You did, let me hear it," said Une excited.  
  
"Its not good," he said and slipped it into her player. He turned  
up the speed and waited for the message. When it came Lady Une frowned.  
  
"What did they mean by that?" she asked, rubbing her temple in  
exasperation.  
  
"We have no idea," answered Duo. "But whatever it is, we'll be  
ready for it. And thats a guarantee."  
  
"I sure hope so," she sighed.  
  
Chapter 71  
  
All of the Gundams had been informed about the message and now  
at 2:00 everyday they were in their suits waiting for an attack. On  
Thursday it came.  
  
"Well, this is the last easy fight I guess. Lets go kick some  
butt," shouted Ikia.  
  
They all blasted off to face the Guerrados. Opening a link Ikia  
shouted at them, "Why do you call yourself by the word for warriors in  
Spanish, why not Italian or Greek?"  
  
No answer came and she sighed. They would be facing mobile dolls  
today.  
  
The fight went relatively easy. Later over dinner they contemplated  
why.  
  
"They're probably saving their firepower for the next time," suggested  
Trowa.  
  
"They could just be making us get the wrong impression. They want  
us to think they're weakening," countered Relena.  
  
"I think its both," said Heero quietly.  
  
"Well for whatever reason that isn't going to change anything.  
We are supposedly facing some difficult enemy next week and we have to  
be ready for it," stated Duo seriously. The others nodded. The next  
fight would not be one to forget.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Well another chapter out, expect this series to be about 20 chapters  
with an epilogue maybe. At least I hope thats all the longer it will be.  
Please check out my new web site, its gundam wing and all for fans.  
  
starlightgundams.homestead.com/home.html  
  
thanks!!!!! I hope you like my site.  
  
Well thanks to all those who have reviewed and/or are going to review.  
Thanks for reading! 


	19. Basic Instinct, Part 19

Basic Instinct, Part 19  
  
Chapter 72  
  
Everyday they waited, finally only one day was left. They were  
sure that the Guerrados would attack today. And they were right.  
  
"Mobile suits, twenty miles away," came a voice over the loud  
speaker. Everyone hopped into their suits and blasted off. Ikia reached  
the sky first and stopped so suddenly it was all Trowa could do not to  
wreck into her. He looked in his scanner and his mouth just dropped.  
  
"When they said Mobile Suits, I didn't think they meant one  
huge one," said Duo, his eyes wide. Lady Une heard him and frowned as  
she looked at the radar.  
  
"What do you mean one huge one, the radar shows about a thousand  
mobile suits out there," she asked him.  
  
"Look out your window Une," said Heero stiffly. Lady Une did  
as he asked and was just as startled as the rest by what she saw. A  
huge mobile suit, at least half a mile high and just as wide sat outside  
the base.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" whispered Catherine.  
  
"Don't let the size full you, its just a suit like any other, its  
just bigger," yelled Quatre. Then he started giving out the plan, he  
wasn't called Preventer Stat for nothing. (Preventer Strategy)  
  
They rushed after the suit. Catherine and Heero went to one of  
its arms and attempted to saw it off. Duo and Hilde took the other arm.  
Trowa and Ikia, one of the legs, and Wufei and Sally the other leg.  
  
Relena stayed back and watched for others. Quatre on the other  
hand went straight up to the face of the suit and attempted to slash it  
off. All of a sudden a red beam came through each of its eyes and burned  
straight through his suit.  
  
It hung in the air for a moment, and then started falling towards  
the earth. And no one saw it fall.  
  
All of the suits managed to take off the limb they were supposed to.  
But one thing bothered them, it wasn't even trying to fight back. Then  
they heard a crack. The suit broke apart into tiny suits. Millions of them,  
that were no larger than a person.  
  
"Great, mobile midgets. (no offense to any midgets who read this)  
Could this day get any worse?" yelled Duo. The little suits were   
vicious and they attacked without hesitation.  
  
The Gundams were trying to keep them off of them. They couldn't even  
move the suits arms because about ten of the little suits were hanging  
onto them.  
  
"They want us to self-destruct," yelled Relena.   
  
"Well, we won't give them that satisfaction," said Ikia firmly.  
  
Chapter 73  
  
Quatre saw the bright red light come out of the suits eyes. And  
in that light he saw his father, his sisters, and a woman he couldn't   
place. His mother perhaps?   
  
"Its ending, god not this way, not this soon." He smelled the  
burn of charred metal and it burned his nose.  
  
He also saw other visions. Of blonde children, a woman smiling.  
And bright blue eyes that sparkled with laughter. The future he wouldn't  
have.  
  
Then he saw the hate of the suit. Of its creators. He saw it  
break apart to make the smaller suits. He saw how one by one they would  
make his friends self-destruct.  
  
"No," he whispered before it grew dark.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Yes, I know, I know. Its been a long time since the last chapter.  
And it will probably be a long time till the next. Unfortunately I have  
come across a game on the computer that is more addicting than anything  
else I've ever come across.  
  
If you would like to check it out, here's the address.   
  
http://www.neopets.com/refer.phtml?username=kairosdreamer  
  
please use that link if you decide to check it out. Thank!  
  
Well, thanks for reading, and thanks to all those who have  
reviewed and are going to review. 


	20. 

Basic Instinct, Part 20  
  
Chapter 74  
  
"There's too many of these things, I can't fight back," yelled  
Catherine. She was slashing around desperately with her saber. The  
Cheer virus didn't work on these things. They were easy enough to blow  
apart though. If one could actually hit them.  
  
The rest of the suits were having the same problems. The little  
suits were easy to destroy, just hard to be able to destroy them. They   
were fast, and very agile, more so than the Gundams could ever hope to   
be.  
  
The fight went on this way, with the Gundams firing and missing,  
firing and missing.  
  
"Oh no," yelled Relena, she had just lost an arm of her suit to  
a group of the little suits. Luckily it wasn't the arm that held her beam  
saber.  
  
Trowa meanwhile was having mechanical problems, the little dolls  
had shorted the wires in his suit. A couple sparks hit him in the face  
and he almost cried out as they burned him.  
  
In almost desperation the suits started pairing up together.  
  
"This has gotta work," Duo said through gritted teeth, "if we  
can't get the ones on us, at least maybe we can destroy the ones on  
each other." He began batting at the ones that were attacking Hilde,  
and she did the same for him.  
  
This seemed to work for awhile, but whoever was controlling the  
mini suits soon found a new strategy. The little suits clung to the Gundams  
and when Ikia went to hit one off of Trowa she hit his suit at the same  
time she hit the little suit. While it destroyed the suit it also hurt  
Trowa's Gundam.  
  
"This isn't working," yelled Wufei.  
  
"Well what are we supposed to do," asked Sally desperately.  
  
"Everyone, come near me," shouted Heero suddenly. They did as  
he complied, and to their surprise the little suits let go of them and  
attacked Heero's suit.  
  
"Ok, now everyone get away from me, quickly," he said in a rush.  
Not quite understanding his intentions they did as he asked. And then  
watched in horror as his suit glowed.  
  
"I love you Cathy," he whispered as his suit self-detonated.  
  
"Heero, noooooooooooo!," screamed Catherine, and started sobbing.  
  
The explosion lit the sky with bright orange light. When it finally  
cooled only a handful of the suits remained. Catherine was incoherant  
at the moment, as her sobs racked her frame. But the other Gundams quickly  
started to destroy the remaining suits before they could latch themselves  
onto the Gundams again.  
  
Finally the sky was empty except for the Gundams and one carrier.  
Relena went after the carrier.  
  
Chapter 75  
  
Inside the carrier the head of the Guerrados paced miserably.  
  
"How could they destroy the suits! It was supposed to be near  
impossible, actually impossible."  
  
He was surprised when the hatch to his room opened and a gun  
shot rang out. Looking up while gasping from the wound in his shoulder  
his eyes widened.  
  
Relena stood at the door, gun smoking.  
  
"Well Foreign Minister, we meet again as you said we would. But  
tell me, did you think it would be this way?"  
  
"Relena Peacecraft,"he spit out with venom. "It would have to   
be you."  
  
"Sorry to dissapoint you, I thought we could talk about a peace  
treaty," she answered.  
  
"A peace treaty?" he asked, confused. Relena got a small smirk  
on her face.  
  
"Yes, you've already signed it with your suprise you gave us   
today. I'm here to take care of our side of the bargain." Confusion  
clouded in the Minister's eyes as he listened to her.  
  
"Confused, don't worry, I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough.  
I'm here to take retribution for the peace you destroyed, the innocence  
you took away from me!"  
  
"And what are you going to do," he asked. She smiled and cocked  
her gun.  
  
"I'm going to sign this peace treaty," she said and whipped the  
gun to his forehead.  
  
Then she pulled the trigger.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Well, another chapter finished. I only wanted 20 in this series, but it  
looks as if there is going to be more than that. Well, hope you all enjoyed  
it.  
  
Thanks for reading and reviewing! 


	21. Basic Instinct, Part 21

Basic Instinct, Part 21  
  
  
RECAP:  
  
"And what are you going to do," he asked. She smiled and cocked  
her gun.  
  
"I'm going to sign this peace treaty," she said and whipped the  
gun to his forehead.  
  
Then she pulled the trigger.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 76  
  
The Minister fainted right on the spot. Relena smirked and put  
the gun back in its hidden holster.  
  
"I owe Heero for that trick," she said in a rough voice. She had  
known from the beginnig she wasn't going to kill him. But that didn't  
mean he had to know that. She had been there when Heero had did the same  
to Marie Maia during the Eve Wars, call it an inspiration of sorts.  
  
Turning serious she opened the radio link to Quatre, "Quatre, I  
have everything completed, the shuttle is secure." She frowned as all  
she got was a buzz in answer.  
  
"Quatre, hello Quatre? This is Relena, are you there," her face  
turning worried she reopened the link with Sally.  
  
"Sally, have you seen Quatre? He won't answer his link." Moments  
later Sally's voice crackled onto the link.  
  
"No, I haven't seen him since we started fighting. How are things  
up there?"  
  
"Everything here is fine, I have the foreign minister under  
custody. Sally, I'm worried about Quatre."  
  
"We'll find him Relena, maybe his links just broke."  
  
"Ok, I'll meet you on the ground at Preventer Headquarters. This  
is Preventer Peace, out." She switched off her link and went to the  
control room to land the plane.  
  
Chapter 77  
  
"Heero," sobbed Catherine from her chair in the hangar. Trowa  
had helped her out of her mobile suit and as soon as she was secure on  
the ground she had begun wailing again.  
  
Fortunately Relena didn't have time to be upset over the secret  
relationship at the moment. She was too busy searching for Quatre.  
  
"Preventer Stat is not here, I want you all to search for him.  
And check the rubble of Wing Zero," ordered Lady Une. The others hurried  
to comply.  
  
Flying over the battleground it was hard to determine anything.  
But out of the corner of her eye, Relena spotted one of Sandrock's arms.  
  
"Someone quick, over here," she yelled desperately. Sally and  
Wufei dropped what they were doing to come help. Using their suits they  
managed to get the debris off of Sandrock. Relena landed her Gundam and  
rushed to the cockpit opening.  
  
Prying the door open she yelled for Quatre.  
  
"Quatre, are you alright," she asked desperately. But  
she didn't get an answer. Climbing inside she was abhorred at the sight  
before her. Quatre was covered in his own blood, but he was conscience.  
  
But his eyes, they were horrifying. There was nothing in them.  
Like he had been frightened and never quite came back from the nightmare.  
They were wide, the color all gone, and so empty.  
  
"Oh god Quatre," cried Relena. She felt something tug on her   
heart, but she was too busy to notice. She pulled him to her and felt   
the tears run down her face.  
  
"Relena, is he ok," yelled Wufei from outside the Gundam. When  
he and Sally didn't get an answer he climbed in after her. Looking at  
the sight he called to Sally. "Get in here quick."  
  
Chapter 78  
  
Duo, Hilde, Ikia, and Trowa circled around looking for Wing Zero.  
They had heard that Quatre had been found. Finally Trowa found what  
was left of Wing Zero.  
  
He landed his Gundam and instructed the others on how to remove  
the debris from Wing Zero. It was a delicate process. If Heero was under  
there they didn't want to mangle his body even more.  
  
Finally they got to the hatch of Zero. Duo landed and assisted  
Trowa in pulling the hatch off. Finally after a monumental effort they  
pried the twisted and fried metal away.  
  
At first they didn't see anything, it was completely dark. Duo  
placed his hand and then quickly removed it when he felt something warm  
and sticky. Pulling his hand into the light he was abhorred to find it  
was covered in blood.  
  
"No," he whispered, gulping at the lump in his throat he could  
only pray that his friend was alright. He took a light out and shined  
it into the cockpit. Blood was everywhere. Then he looked at the seat  
and couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
Heero was in it. But his legs were bent and twisted in odd ways,  
and he was soaked in blood.  
  
"Its a miracle he's in one piece," breathed Trowa, trying to   
fight the bile that was rising to his throat. Then remembering himself  
he pulled out his radio and shouted orders.  
  
"We have found Wing Zero, pilot condition unknown, hurry with  
an ambulance to section 20." Frustrated he pushed past the shocked  
pilot at the door and felt for Heero's pulse. He found nothing.  
  
Chapter 78  
  
Catherine sat huddled in a ball within the corner of the hangar.  
She was slowly rocking herself, trying desperately to regain her senses.  
They had found Heero and Quatre. Heero they had managed to bring back  
a heartbeat, but a very weak one. He wasn't supposed to last the hour.  
  
Quatre was fine except for a few bruises and scratches. But he  
was in an odd form of coma. They had tried everything to wake him, but  
to no avail. It was like he was just an empty shell. His body was there  
but his soul had left him.  
  
Slowly she straightened, she wasn't going to help Heero if she  
lost her mind. But it was so easy, so easy to succumb to the the simplicity  
it offered her. No pain, no hurt, no nothing, just bliss.  
  
"No," she mentally shook herself. Her friends needed her, Heero  
needed her.  
  
"I'm coming, hang on Heero, I love you," she whispered as she ran  
to the infirmiry.  
  
Chapter 79  
  
Relena sat in a corner of the surgery room watching the two men  
get work on. It was breaking her, the two men that were in her heart  
were almost dead. One was someone she had loved, the other was her love.  
  
Yes, her love, she never noticed it before. But seeing those  
blank eyes, seeing the expression of nothingness had changed her. Made  
her see she couldn't live without those aqua eyes. Made her see that  
all her past loves were nothing compared to what was in her heart now.  
  
If he died, she would die right along with him.  
  
"Quatre," she sobbed.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Well, another chapter finished. I'd hoped to get it done a lot sooner,  
it was only supposed to be the survival part of the story ha ha! Well,  
if you want to see more coming I'll give you a hint: The more reviews  
I get, the faster the new chapter comes out! ;-) And I REALLY want to   
finish it, I have a million ideas in my head but I want to finish this  
series. Just to get ya reviewing here's a preview of the stories to  
come:  
  
~A new romance, it said in the Endless Waltz that the mobile  
suits were never heard of again. But wouldn't it be better if they had  
come back instead of what the Pilots & Co. have to face now?  
  
~A whole songfic short story series. Mostly romance, all centered  
around one certain group of singers music! At least five different songs  
if not more. I'm not telling who the group is, you'll just have to wait  
to find out!  
  
~A story of betrayal, and learning to trust again. What if a   
love is left all alone, with a burden and no one to care for her? Who  
can pick up the pieces of her heart and gain justice on the wrongs that  
had been done?  
  
Well, thanks for reading and reviewing! 


	22. Basic Instinct, Part 22

Basic Instinct, Part 22  
  
Chapter 81  
  
He struggled to see where he was. His eyes felt like they would  
never open. His first thought was, "Oh Allah, I'm blind!"  
  
But as he sat there his vision cleared, but it didn't make much  
of a difference. He was surrounded by a clear blue void of nothingness.  
  
"Am I dead," he wondered aloud. His voice echoed around and   
seemed it would never stop until finally it just drifted away.  
  
Then the clear blue of the room started to change to a deep red.  
Growing afraid Quatre pounded on the floor, hoping to make it stop.  
  
He felt something warm and sticky on his hand and when he held  
it up to his face he gasped. His hand was covered in blodd. Not his,   
but blood was seeping through the floor, filling up the nothingness.  
  
He screamed.  
  
~*~  
Chapter 82  
  
Relena watched as Quatre rolled fitfully. HIs eyes were still open,  
disturbing her greatly, but she would not leave him. Nor would she take  
her eyes off him.  
  
"I'm sorry Relena, its like he's in a coma. I can't do anything.  
The only one who can help Quatre, is Quatre himself," said Sally sadly.   
She picked up her equipment and silently left Relena to her own thoughts.  
  
"Oh Quatre," Relena said silently, a tear slipping down her face.  
She was trying to keep her composure. But even for a straight-faced   
politician it was more than she could handle.  
  
Her tears poured faster and faster.  
  
~*~  
Chapter 83  
  
Catherine sat and looked at Heero's face. It was so marred by  
cuts and bruises that you could hardly tell it was him. Yet she still  
thought he looked handsome, he would always be handsome to her.  
  
"Why did you do it," she sobbed, "we could of beat them, I know  
we could of." Deep inside she knew that they couldn't of beat them  
though.  
  
"Hold on for me love," she whispered for his ears only.  
  
Aside from the cuts he also had two horribly broken legs and a  
couple of internal injuries. Every now and then he would cough up blood.  
Sally and the other doctors were doing all they could just to keep him  
alive. In a few moments they would take him to surgery to see if anything  
could be done about his internal injuries. However, his legs would have   
to wait.  
  
Catherine sighed and went to her room as they were taking him  
to surgery. She had to wash the grime of the battle off. And hopefully  
wash some of her pain off with it.  
  
~*~  
Chapter 84  
  
A few weeks later saw them all the same. Heero had miracuously  
survived for longer than they had expected. He hadn't awakened yet, but  
that was to be expected.  
  
The doctors had been able to repair the internal injuries and one  
of his legs, but his left leg was damaged beyond repair. They would   
probably have to remove it.  
  
Quatre was still in a coma-like state. Relena had never left his   
bedside those few weeks, except to shower or eat. Hilde, and the other  
girls would occasionally come in and bring her a book or stay and talk  
to her for awhile. The most common visitor was Ikia.  
  
She had been closer to Quatre than any of their other siblings.  
Probably because they were both going against their father's wishes.  
They were both offspring of a war.  
  
Every night she would cry. Trowa would hold her, but he couldn't  
stop her pain. And it hurt him too. Quatre was his best friend, but  
he had yet to shed any tears. Ikia shed enough for the both of them.  
  
They all were sitting in Quatre's room at the moment. Suddenly  
he started jerking around and his heart monitor picked up a fast beat.  
  
~Quatre's subconscience~  
  
He was drowning. The room had never stopped filling with blood.  
For a week he had been able to sit down. But now the sticky liquid was  
up to his neck. His conscience nagged at him.  
  
"What's wrong Quatre. This is just as much blood as those had  
that you killed. It's their death that is killing you."  
  
He would scream back in defiance. "It was a war. I had to kill.  
It was them, or the innocents!" He would only get a laugh in return.  
  
He would think about Relena, the life they would never live. And  
it put him in such a stupor he did not want to live, if he was even  
alive. But then some instinct would pull him back and say, "you are alive  
and you need to stay that way. Live Quatre!" Then he would fight.  
  
But now he couldn't fight, the blood rose up to his nose. Another  
minute and he would be under. It was to thick to swim in, and it was   
extremely hot. Stiffling and oppressant.  
  
He took a breath as it reached above his nose. Coming to peace  
he murmured, "I did all I could, I can do no better."  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Well another chapter, and to repeat myself as the hint from last time,  
the more reviews I get, the faster the chapters come out :-) Well, hope  
you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	23. Basic Instinct, Part 23

Basic Instinct, Part 23  
  
Chapter 86  
  
Quatre felt his eyes clear and he thought, "not again." But then  
he saw a pair of eyes whose bright blue matched the color of his almost.  
  
"Am I dead? Is this an angel," he wondered to himself. Then  
his angel screamed.  
  
"Sally, he blinked!," yelled Relena. Sally and the others  
were already rushing around the room from when Quatre had gone into  
convulsions. Sally stopped what she was doing and hurried over.  
  
"Are you sure," asked Sally. Making a quick scan over the  
monitors.  
  
"Relena," murmured Quatre. He could now recognize the people  
and the voices around him. As she looked at him he couldn't help but  
wonder what was going on. The last thing he remembered was drowning  
in his self conscience.  
  
"I'm here Quatre. I was so worried, I thought I'd lost you," she  
stammered. Her eyes filled up with tears.  
  
"Quatre, I just read your charts and you seem to be ok. I don't  
know what was wrong with you," said Sally puzzled.   
  
"Hey Quatre, its good to have you back buddy," came a shout from  
across the room.  
  
"Likewise," came a few other voices. Quatre smiled weakly.  
  
"Thanks, I appreciate your concern for me," he answered sincerely.  
  
"Quatre," came a shout. He winced, Ikia. "Don't you ever scare  
me like that again. Or I'll, I'll, well I don't know what I'll do but  
you won't like it."  
  
"I love you too Ikia," he answered her drily. Seeing her patient  
was getting worn out, Sally rushed the others out of the room with the  
exception of Relena.  
  
"Well Quatre, I'm going to go run a few tests. Try to get some  
rest, you're exhausted." With that she was out the door and on the way  
to the lab.  
  
"Relena," he turned to her. She was staring silently out the  
window. Hearing his voice she turned toward him, slightly frowning.  
  
"Quatre," she intoned.  
  
"Thank you for being here," he told her. "It was awful, I didn't  
want to live. I saw a life without you and I just didn't want it. I  
know I shouldn't tell you this, I said I'd take it slow, but Relena, I,  
I love you more than you can imagine." His voice was choked with emotion.  
All of a sudden he was caught off guard by her arms coming around him  
and holding on tightly.  
  
"I love you too Quatre," she whispered. "I just didn't realize  
it until you almost left me. Don't leave me again." He could scarecly  
believe his own ears.  
  
"You love me," he asked incredously. Wordlessly she nodded. He  
wrapped his arms around and held her against him. Tears came and he  
cried happily, as she did also.  
  
Chapter 87  
  
The new couple was a common sight. A few weeks had passed. Quatre  
had been let go with a clean bill of health. Heero still hadn't awaken.  
Everyone waited with silent worry. Although he wasn't supposed to live  
they couldn't help but think he would. After all, it was Heero, he was  
supposed to be invincible.  
  
Catherine stayed at his side through everything. His one leg  
still hadn't been messed with, they wanted to leave the decision to   
him.  
  
Things had been looking up lately though. He had started murmuring  
and moving. They all hoped he would wake up soon.  
  
They got their wish. Four months after his last battle he awoke  
in the middle of the night.  
  
"Aghhhh," Heero screamed, bolting upright in his hospital bed.  
He leapt out of the bed ready to fight and groaned in pain when his  
bad leg buckled under him. He landed into the surprised Catherine's  
lap.  
  
"Heero," she said and started crying.   
  
"Cathy," he said weakly. She helped him up and got him over  
to the side of the bed where he could sit down. Then she held tight  
on to him.  
  
"I thought you were going to die Heero. Why'd you do it!? Why?,"  
she screamed at him and beat weakly on his chest. He said nothing but  
held her until she stopped.  
  
"I love you Cathy, I won't leave you. I promise," he told her  
and made her look into his eyes.  
  
"I love you too Heero," she sobbed. "I," she said but was silenced  
by his kiss.  
  
Sally and the others came in to see what the commotion was that  
had awakened them.  
  
"Heero," shouted Duo who had came in first. Catherine and Heero  
pulled reluctantly apart.  
  
"Hello Duo," he said monotonly.  
  
"Heero don't you move, I've got to check your stats. Do you  
know you've been in a coma for four months. Lay right back down on that  
bed, I can't have you hurting yourself," ranted Sally as she came in  
and saw her patient up and about.  
  
"Sally what's wrong with my leg," he asked, ignoring her.  
  
"It's broken beyone repair Heero, I'm sorry. We have to remove  
it, but I wanted your ok first."  
  
"No," he said firmly.  
  
"But there's no way you'll be able to use it," Sally objected.  
  
"I said no," and with that he bent over and broke it in a few  
more places much to the disgust of the people in there. Then he set it.  
  
"Heero what are you doing. You're just going to make it worse,"  
said Relena to him. They all looked at her in surprise. She hadn't  
said anything during all this time about Heero's and Catherine's relationship.  
They had thought maybe it was because she just didn't care anymore.  
  
"Its fine," he answered flatly. They left him that way.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 88  
  
5 months later  
  
The wedding was beautiful, it was the largest any had seen. But  
of course it was five couples getting married, it would have to be large.  
  
They had all become close during the war. They wanted to share  
the most special day of their life. It seemed fitting.  
  
The brides and grooms stood and whispered their vows together.  
It was the most wonderous ceremony that would ever grace the Earth.  
  
Trowa and Ikia, the two who had started out the most unlikely.  
But were one of the first to love.  
  
Duo and Hilde, the two jokers of the group. The brightest smiles  
graced their faces and they were the emblem of love forever.  
  
Wufei and Sally, probably the oddest matchmaking you would see.  
The secret relationship was finally out in the open.  
  
Heero and Catherine, the only couple that had kept their secret  
almost to the death. The wonder of the two inspired. And love was  
apparent, even for the "Perfect Soldier".  
  
Quatre and Relena, both victims of those who didn't love them   
yet they loved with all their souls. But finally they had found someone  
who loved them in return.  
  
There were no more wars to be had. All had healed, even Heero.  
Whose leg had miracuously healed despite all the reasons it shouldn't  
have. Peace was finally attained.  
  
And with the ten whispered "I love you"'s it wasn't hard to  
believe.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
ITS FINALLY FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
This shouldn't have been as long as it turned out. Amazingly it  
was only supposed to be as long as Quatre and Relena returning to  
civilation. I myself almost forgot it started out as a survival  
story lol  
  
Well, thanks to all of you who kept up with the series. I  
hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing tooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well, expect the next series sometime soon. I'm going to be gone  
for two weeks so it won't be in the very near future.  
  
Thanks again, ja ne! 


End file.
